Curiosity May Kill You Draco&Hermione
by MadmoiselleIvory
Summary: Hermione hates Draco, Draco hates Hermione. But how can we be sure? Will curiousity get the best of Hermione or will she just leave it alone? WARNING: Made up some characters in the story
1. Return to Hogwarts

Hermione sat on the train watching the kids board the train beginning of 7th year. Suddenly the most unexpected thing happened. Draco Malfoy entered her compartment. He looked at her for a second then sat down on the opposite side. She wanted to ask what he was doing there but why bother.

"Why are you here" asked Hermione annoyed by his presence.

"I wanted to" said Draco.

"But why" said Hermione.

She hated of the idea of Draco near her, next to her, across from her, diagonal of her, behind her, and now in front of her. The train had started so there was no way of getting out now.

"Do you question everything" asked Draco.

Does she question everything…DOES SHE QUESTION EVERYTHING! Wait does she? No certainly not everything but at that moment why was he, Malfoy of all people questioning her.

"It's simple you're here" said Hermione.

"So I can't sit without question" said Draco.

"Not around me" said Hermione.

"Ok, I felt like it" said Draco with a satisfied smile.

'_HE FELT LIKE IT! THE NEXT THING HE'LL FEEL IS MY FOOT CLASHING WITH HIS…'_

The train came to a stop. Hermione got up and looked out the compartment.

"We've stopped" said Hermione.

"Thank you for stating the obvious" said a white cat that lay next to Draco.

"It's something she does Artemis" said Draco.

The white cat or Artemis shrugged and sat now in a cat sitting pose. The kind you would see in a painting. It began to get cold.

"D-d-dementors" Hermione shivered.

"Once again stating the obvious" said Artemis.

A dark figure stopped at the compartment door. It unlocked revealing a dementor. Draco moved towards the window. Artemis stood up. The dementor turned towards Draco. Hermione was confused dementors went after those with the least happy memories. The dementor moved towards Draco. Artemis jumped off the seat turning into a cougar and he let out a ferocious roar. A beam of light came from a locket around Artemis' neck. The dementor fled out of the compartment. The chill soon vanished.

"Good boy Artemis" said Draco.

Artemis turned back into a cat. And Draco gave the cat a soft pet Artemis seemed to enjoy. The cat laid his head back down and went to sleep.

"Everything ok" said a man in a white cloak.

"Yes Professor" said Draco once again petting the cat.

"Good work on your cats part Draco" said the man.

The man turned to Hermione.

"Hello there I am your new professor I am Professor Malfoy, technically I've never preferred my last name, so just call me Professor Gabriel. You'll probably end up calling me Professor Malfoy, there in which lies my problem, very well then have a good day" said Professor Gabriel.

The man exited the compartment. Gabriel had looked not much like a Malfoy she had seen but he seemed kind and considerate. It was incredible.

"My uncle…older then my dad…looks nothing like us…dad said he never really looked like his dad…but he does look like an older version of my dad…which I suppose it's supposed to be that way" said Draco.

Hermione never had seen Malfoy this way he seemed like a confused kid, but then returned to his normal self.

"How did your cat…" said Hermione not sure how to finish the sentence.

"Transfigure" asked Draco completing her sentence.

"Yes" said Hermione.

"He's a medieval cat, he can transform into a different type of animal while still being a cat" said Draco.

He looked at the cat for a second.

"See this locket here" continued Draco referring to the Slytherin crest locket around the little cats neck. "It allows him to transfigure, however that patronus charm he performed takes a lot of energy and it takes time for medieval cats like him to master" said Draco.

Hermione didn't understand the concept of medieval cats she had read the first page of a book on them except then fell asleep and found it a waste of time.

"Medieval cats only come from the pure-blood families not that you would know of that" said Draco smiling.

In fact Hermione did know, it is on the first page of the book. '_Medieval cats only consist in pure-blood families most come from the founders of Hogwarts School themselves or someone within their family'_. Just one of the many things pure-bloods bragged about.

"Artemis was given to one of my family members by a descendent of Salazar Slytherin. He was also owned once by Salazar, Artemis has told my family about Salazar multiple times. He finds_ your kind _a disgrace to pure-blood existence. He said that Salazar once told him that the only thing any of _your people_ are useful for is to be below us. Father says he's probably right" said Draco.

"Since when do I care of what you think" said Hermione.

"Salazar knew _your kind_ care of everything we think that's why _you_ and everyone like _you_ still have to try so hard to pass when it comes naturally to all the rest of us. Even your friend Potter has it come naturally to him. In one of our years I remember when you couldn't get your broom up in your hand as well as the rest of us. Weaslebee got his broom so magically up it smacked him in the face. The simplest people could do what you had to teach yourself multiple times. That levitating your feather was only a matter of wand enabled magic only pure-bloods and half-bloods can magic without wands" said Draco.

"You can't" said Hermione.

"Trust me Granger you don't want to do this you'll only embarrass yourself" said Draco.

"Show me then Malfoy" said Hermione.

"Ok" said Draco.

Draco moved his hand and levitated Hermione's bag which he placed on the ground in front of her.

"Simple lifting Malfoy" said Hermione.

"Go ahead Granger, put it back" said Draco.

Hermione focused on the bag and imagined it levitating and put her hand out and tried. The bag didn't move and inch it didn't even move up a little.

"Nothing" mocked Draco.

Hermione focused again and tried and failed. She repeated this seventeen times she was getting ready to try again when Malfoy stopped her.

"Granger as hilarious as it is to watch you try and fail I'll just put it back" said Draco.

She quit focusing and watched as Draco put back the bag in its original place.

"It doesn't…" said Hermione.

Hermione shook her head furiously he couldn't be right, he just couldn't she could do it with a wand but not without. Not possible it just couldn't be.

"Unexplainable isn't it" said Artemis.

She hadn't noticed the cats waking.

"How Draco could do it but not you" said Artemis.

"It can be explainable" said Hermione.

"There is only one explanation and you know it" said Draco with pride.

The train stopped and Hermione hurried to ride one of the carriages.

'_It's unlikely Hermione, He couldn't be right' thought Hermione._

Denial isn't a good thing.

'_Oh who asked you? Great I'm talking to myself'_

"Granger something bothering you" said Talia Bryson.

"Oh no I'm fine" said Hermione.

Talia is a Gryffindor her sister Tina is a Slytherin it's really the one of the only ways you could tell them apart. That and Talia's hair is dark brown, but turns black and stays black like her sister Tina's hair in every other season. When there next to each other the two's house colors are the only things keeping them apart by name. The Bryson family had been in each and every house. The sister's brothers had left the school once they became 7th years with Hermione. There brother Herm was in Hufflepuff and Ray was in Ravenclaw.

They arrived at the castle shortly. Hermione sat to eat with Ginny and noticed that Talia was sitting next to Ginny. When Hermione arrived she found them in a conversation.

"Why are you changing again" asked Ginny.

"Mom preferred us to be in the same house as her" said Talia.

"When are you going" asked Ginny.

"Tomorrow" said Talia.

"And you couldn't tell me this in the letter you sent me" said Ginny.

"Mom was yelling at Ray for being late home" said Talia.

"You already have the robes" asked Ginny.

"Yeah mom wanted me to be prepared" said Talia.

"So who are you going to hang out with" asked Ginny.

"Tina actually _wants_ me to hang out with her I mean for once in our live she actually _wants_ me with her and her friends" said Talia.

"So you'll be hanging out with Perky Parkinson" said Ginny.

"Yes I'll be hanging out with Pain In The Neck Parkinson" said Talia.

Hermione began thinking about it again she noticed Pansy Parkinson and her friends looking at her. When she looked at them they looked away. Hermione finished her food and quickly began to walk into the Gryffindor rooms. In the halls until she noticed Malfoy's white cat.

"Hey…um" said Hermione trying to remember the white cats name.

"It's Artemis" said Artemis.

"Is it possible…I mean could it be true" asked Hermione.

"If your referring to what the young Malfoy said then no it's very unlikely" said Artemis.

"Wait so Malfoy lied" asked Hermione.

"Him and Lucius have the same out look on blood purity, I've never cared for it all really I much rather be Gabriel's son's cat" said Artemis.

"You don't like the Malfoys" said Hermione.

"No, I don't like a certain two Malfoys, Narcissa's part of the Black family, I like her. Hate to abandon her with those two idiots" said Artemis.

Hermione couldn't help but smile. She was also attempting to hold back a laugh. However she cleared her throat in time to ask Artemis her question.

"What do you mean they're idiots? I mean aren't you suppose to respect them" asked Hermione.

"I use to respect Lucius, but ever since the day he got that mark on his hand he changed, and now he ignores…everything that he…use to care about" said Artemis looking deeply upset.

"Are you alright" asked Hermione.

"I'll be fine" said Artemis in a quiet voice.

The cat then began to walk down the hall in the direction of the Slytherin Dungeons. Hermione went the other way to the Gryffindor house. She changed into her night clothes and lay there looking upward. Wondering what Artemis meant. After all Hermione had noticed how Malfoy's father and him watched a tournament together. But _'everything'_ what had he meant? Hermione eventually drifted into sleep. And her dream began.

_She saw Artemis running around with a little kid it wasn't Draco she could tell. Along with that kid where two others a boy and a girl, the boy a little bit older then the young one and the girl younger then both of them. The three of them where running in a field. And there was a woman old enough to be their mother calling them inside. They went back into a house it covered in Slytherin colors. There was a man he began to yell at the three. The younger boy looked about ready to cry. The older boy began to yell at the man. The man began to shout._

"_DON'T YOU DARE RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME GABRIEL!" he yelled._

_Gabriel, the new Hogwarts teacher but why is he here? _Hermione remembered what Draco had said "older then my dad". _The younger boy must be Lucius, Draco's father, but the girl since when did the Malfoys want a girl? _Hermione returned to look at what was happening in the dream.

_The man now pointed his wand at Gabriel. The man was threatening him. The lady from earlier was yelling something._

"_Abraxas please!" she yelled._

_The little girl began to cry and moved over near Gabriel and hugged him tightly. Draco's father looked scared as well. The man, known as Abraxas pushed away there mother._

"_Get away from him" yelled Abraxas to the little girl._

_She didn't move she only turned around and shook her head no, her eyes squeezed tightly to her face. Draco's father didn't move. Abraxas cast aa spell at the two. Draco's father pushed Abraxas backward and Abraxas fell surprised by the sneak attack._

"_Don't you dare harm them" yelled Lucius._

_Abraxas got back up and pointed his wand at Draco's father. He casted a spell, however Gabriel had somehow blocked it with his bare hand. It wasn't wandless or magic without a wand magic. It was something more powerful. Abraxas looked angry. Abraxas said something then the lady said something Hermione identified._

"_You're a phoenix" the lady had said._

Suddenly Hermione was out of the dream. It was about time for breakfast on her way there she saw Artemis again.

"Artemis" whispered Hermione.

Hermione looked around for a second to see if anyone was around to listen.


	2. Transfiguration

"Did Gabriel and…Lucius have a sister?" whispered Hermione.

"Yes" replied Artemis.

"I had a dream about…" mumbled Hermione.

"I could tell" said Artemis.

"How" asked Hermione.

"You seemed to be implying I had given you the memory" said Artemis.

"Would it be correct" asked Hermione.

"Yes" said Artemis.

"But why…Why me?" asked Hermione.

"You where curious and wanted to know" said Artemis.

"Artemis is the Malfoy family phoenixes" asked Hermione.

"ARTEMIS!" yelled a familiar voice.

"Yes" said Artemis.

"ARTEMIS" the voice was getting louder, closer.

"Who was she the girl" asked Hermione.

"Their sister" said Artemis.

"ARTEMIS WHERE THE BLOOD HELL ARE YOU" said Draco.

"What was her name" asked Hermione.

"Why do you want to know that" said Artemis.

"Because…" began Hermione.

"ARTEMIS, oh there you are" said Draco.

Draco looked down at the cat then turned to Hermione. Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

"Why the bloody hell are you here mudblood" said Draco.

"Surely not trying to talk to you Malfoy" said Talia.

"Oh, look at that defending the mudblood are we Talia" said Draco.

"No, actually she's defending a person who's being annoyed by a very idiotic person" said Tina.

The two seemed to have appeared out of thin air.

"Very well then see you two in class" said Draco not even acknowledging Hermione's presence. And he left after that.

"Thanks" said Hermione.

"Whatever" said Tina and Talia.

The classes began soon Hermione noticed her first class was unfamiliar. _'Transfiguration'_. Hermione had never known of this class next to it said _'recommendation: Professor McGonagall'_. Hermione saw no more reason to question it. She decided to just go with it. But where do we meet. Hermione walked out in the hall maybe other students where as confused as her. Hermione saw Talia and Tina looking confused also as she predicted.

"What the bloody hell do we go" said Tina.

"Something tells me we should ask the cat that wonders school" said Talia.

"Hey cat…you!" said Tina.

They where referring to Artemis. He however didn't move. A lady in green robes whistled loudly in the hall. The students turned towards her.

"Follow me" said the woman.

"Where looking for…" began Tina.

"Transfiguration, I know I'm helping Professor Gabriel so come along" said the woman.

The students didn't argue they just followed. Hermione did as well she noticed Talia head to the front.

"Excuse me miss um…" said Talia.

"Technically my last name is Snape Mrs. Snape, why I married him I have my reasons" said Mrs. Snape.

"Your Professor Snape's wife" asked Tina.

"Surprising is it not" said Mrs. Snape.

"So what do we call you exactly" asked Talia.

"Ms. Daffodil" said Daffodil making a turn outside.

The students followed the woman.

"If you don't mind me asking where are we going" asked Talia.

"No, of course not it's not like you haven't asked everything else" said a cat Hermione noticed walking next to Daffodil's feet.

"Your Daffodil Flower" asked Tina.

"Yes" said Daffodil.

Daffodil stopped and sat on a rock in the forest they where now in.

"Why are we stopping" asked Crabbe.

"Wait" said Daffodil.

"For what" said Goyle.

"Patience" said Daffodil.

A wolf came running out the forest flower in its mouth. The wolf jumped up and turned into Professor Gabriel.

"This is for you" said Gabriel giving a Daffodil do Ms. Daffodil.

"Thank you" said Daffodil taking it, she smiled.

Daffodil has a gorgeous smile. And Hermione liked how the woman smiled.

"I am your Professor, Professor Gabriel" said Professor Gabriel.

"You're the transfiguration teacher" said Pansy.

"Yes I am" said Professor Gabriel.

Hermione had to hold back a laugh from Pansy's mouth dropping. Some of the girl where just watching him taking in every detail of him. Hermione couldn't help but notice how amazingly handsome Gabriel looked. She could also tell even though Daffodil is married, Gabriel adored Daffodil.

"Why where we assigned to transfiguration" asked Luna.

Hermione hadn't seen Luna. It was possible she to busy paying attention to the Bryson twins questions.

"I'm glad you asked. Before Dumbledore was killed he had selected me to this position which he and many others believed needed to be returned to Hogwarts. I was selected for my ability of transfiguring into a wolf. Ms. Daffodil was selected for being able to transfigure into a green eyed, black cougar… Many of you where assigned for your passing marks, some for additional marks to pass, and others just to be able to pass" said Professor Gabriel.

"How did you transfigure into a wolf exactly" asked Goyle.

"I used a spell that can only be taught with proper usage" said Professor Gabriel.

"What spell, I thought there was only one for animaguses" said Pansy.

"Which is why I and others are here to help you" said Professor Gabriel.

"What others there are only two of you here" said Tina.

"People will come threw out the time in this class as for today you'll have to stay with us two" said Professor Gabriel.

"But to teach you how to transfigure will be tricky" said Daffodil.

"Has anyone been transfigured or has before on there own" said Professor Gabriel.

The class was silent.

"Malfoy has" said Tina.

Most of the class laughed at that.

"So tell me Ms. Bryson have you ever transfigured" asked Professor Gabriel.

"No" said Tina.

"Lying isn't something you want to make a habit of" said Daffodil.

"What exactly is it you can transfigure into" asked Professor Gabriel.

"I'd prefer not to" said Tina.

"Why don't you just transfigure" said Pansy.

"It's not that simple" said Talia defending Tina.

"Oh just transfigure" said Pansy.

Tina looked down for a second and then turned into a green snake.

"Hmph Slytherin serpent" said Daffodil.

Tina turned back into her normal self.

"Anyone else" asked Professor Gabriel.

Talia raised her hand.

"Go right ahead" said Daffodil.

Talia took a deep breath then turned into a lion. And she let out a roar.

"Very good" said Professor Gabriel.

Talia returned to herself.

"The Bryson twins am I correct" asked Daffodil.

"Yes" said Tina and Talia.

"Nice" said Daffodil.

"We'll continue this tomorrow class dismissed" said Professor Gabriel.


	3. Library Search

Hermione hurried to the library as soon as she had enough time.

_'Malfoy….Malfoy….Lambrick….MALFOY!'_

Hermione pulled down the black book maybe she could take it and read it. She pulled down the two others based on the Malfoys. Her classes had ended for the day so why not read? She walked out the library and saw Luna coming toward her.

"Hermione would you like to come and look for nargles with me they seem to have taken my socks" asked Luna.

"Sorry Luna except I need to catch up on some reading" said Hermione.

She hurried to her room she opened the first book.

_'The Malfoys by Peter the Rogue:_

_They are interesting people not quite kind their family believe in blood purity. The fact is commonly found in this family….'_

Hermione skipped the page and went to the second chapter.

_Chapter 2 'Family History':_

_It all begins with Brutus Malfoy and to make good timing I shall skip straight to the main part of this family I am focusing on. To specifically Abraxas Malfoy and Mrs. Malfoy. Some witches and wizards believe the two only had one son Lucius Malfoy. But indeed they have two sons and one daughter. The oldest is Gabriel Malfoy, then Lucius Malfoy, and lastly Lucinda Malfoy the Malfoy's youngest daughter._

"Lucinda" said Hermione.

_Abraxas despised Gabriel, Abraxas believed Gabriel would do anything to make him disapprove. It wasn't always this way for I saw what Abraxas had not seen. At first Abraxas was proud of Gabriel, because he did everything right. Lucius had been ignored; Lucinda spent most of her time with her mother. Gabriel noticed this, because Abraxas chose to ignore Lucius. In Gabriel's third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Gabriel found a way to get Abraxas to give his attention to his younger brother. He angered Abraxas in many ways which caused him to focus his attention on Lucius. Gabriel gave up many things to make his younger brother and sister happy. Lucinda noticed this, but Lucius chose to ignore Gabriel's losses for him. Eventually Lucius ignored both his older brother and sister as Abraxas had done to his brother and sister. There where no letters found between Lucius and Gabriel. Lucius chose only to communicate with his sister Lucinda. Here is letters found between them:_

_Dear Lucinda,_

_How have you been lately, I've missed you. Have you done anything fascinating lately? My wife, Narcissa has had a son we named him Draco. I thought it would be nice, especially since I know how much you like dragons._

_Your brother,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

_Dear Lucius,_

_Very nice to hear from you and I also have missed you. I haven't really done anything lately. And is nice about your son, Draco. I'm actually surprised you contacted me I thought you'd be busy. Have you tried talking to Gabriel lately? I know he hasn't heard from you Lucius. I only know this because you and Gabriel didn't leave on the best terms. It also seems your missing out on a lot. Daffodil has a daughter now, I haven't learned her name yet. I only know she's with Xenophilius Lovegood now. I don't know how or why, but I do know Daffodil's daughter is your goddaughter._

_Your sister,_

_Lucinda Malfoy_

_I could not find anymore letters from the two of them._

"Lucinda Malfoy" Hermione read again.

She wanted to search that name. Hermione noticed someone coming into the library. It's late Hermione shouldn't be out she'll get Gryffindor in so much trouble. She sat the books and levitated them upward and quickly looked for a book on Lucinda Malfoy. And found two, she took them and the book she had been reading. She ran out a door and tripped over a white cat.

"Artemis" groaned Hermione in pain.

"I'm on watch" said Artemis.

"For who?" asked Hermione.

For who, you know bloody well who!

"Draco, such as yourself he doesn't want to be caught after hours" said Artemis.

Hermione heard shoes clacking down the hallway. Those aren't just anyone's shoes. Hermione gulped.

"Professor Snape" said Hermione.

She looked over the ledge she was near. Not that far just a yard or two maybe. Hermione heard the shoes getting louder.

"Just my luck" said Hermione hopping over the ledge.

She felt her finger get pricked with a thorn. One of her hands was covered in blood. She looked where her hand had been holding on to. One of the books had torn her clothing and made a deep cut in her side.

_'Maybe Ron's right reading is dangerous' _thought Hermione.

She almost giggled at her thoughts until she noticed Snape looking down at her. It was to dark for him to be able to see her. When Snape moved from the ledge Hermione picked up her books and made her way into her room.

"You look like someone just stabbed you Hermione" said Melody.

"No, I haven't gotten stabbed Melody I just hopped off a ledge" said Hermione.

"Why the blood hell would you do that are you trying to kill yourself" asked Melody.

"I stayed in the library and…" said Hermione.

"Jumped off the ledge near the other library door to hide from Snape" said Melody.

"Yes, how'd you…" began Hermione.

"I saw you in the library earlier today you seemed really interested in those P.T.R. books" said Melody.

"P.T.R.?" asked Hermione.

"Peter the Rogue wrote the books your reading" said Melody pointing at the pile of books still in Hermione's arms.

Hermione sat the books down and looked at the front covers. _Lucinda B. Malfoy by Peter the Rogue; Lucinda P. Malfoy by Peter the Rogue, and The Malfoys by Peter the Rogue._

"Melody who is Peter the Rogue" said Hermione.

"Well I know rogues are a type of phoenix who doesn't fall the laws and rules of phoenixes. They said Peter the Rogue was the first phoenix ever, to come out of his phoenix form. Ever since then he's wrote books, lots and lots of books about phoenixes, rogues, and a lot of the pure-blood and half-blood families" said Melody.

"Um…thanks Melody" said Hermione.

"No problem anything else you need to know about P.T.R. and I'm here" said Melody traveling back to her bed.

Hermione looked at the book covers. 1800, 1889, 1903 wait 1800?

"Melody" asked Hermione.

"What?" asked Melody sitting up and looking around in shock her black straight hair falling in front of her face.

"One of Peter's books was published in 1800 and then another in 1903 how is that possible" asked Hermione.

"Well it's the same person Hermione if you look at the back of the book there's a picture of the guy" said Melody.

Hermione turned to the back of the book in the picture the man almost as old as Dumbledore. His beard and hair shorter though. He looked a lot like Albus Dumbledore.

"Phoenixes barely age that's how they live so long, like Dumbledore's bird Fawkes she wasn't always just a phoenix. She was actually a girl at school here" said Melody.

"Really" said Hermione.

"Dumbledore hid a lot of things Hermione, but not all of them were hidden well" said Melody drifting back into sleep.

"What do you…" began Hermione looking over at Melody.

"Never mind" said Hermione moving the books from her bed.

She crawled into her bed and decided to ask Melody in the morning.


	4. Discovering What Is Hidden

Hermione woke up early the next morning. She bathed, brushed her teeth and hair, and put on her clothes. She picked up the first Lucinda book _'Lucinda B. Malfoy'_. Why is there two different ones? Where there two Lucindas in the Malfoy family? Hermione opened to the first page.

'_Chapter 1: Lucinda and family'_

_Lucinda Beatrice Malfoy hated her family more then anything she used to tell people "I would do anything to get away from my family". The one day she did it changed everything. She married a Malfoy, her family hated the Malfoys. Lucinda enjoyed their company they made her feel happier. This was the first Lucinda in the Malfoy family._

Hermione shut the book. She wanted to know about the Malfoy family revolving around Malfoy's dad and his family. Hermione almost gave up until she remembered the other book.

"Should I" said Hermione.

'_I almost killed myself over these books'_

Hermione grabbed the other Lucinda book figuring there wasn't anything to lose.

'_Chapter 1: Lucinda P. Malfoy'_

_Lucinda Pixel Malfoy unlike the Lucinda who came from a different family she was born in the Malfoy family. She had the average Malfoy blonde hair, average Malfoy grey eyes, but everything else about her was so full of happiness. The main reason Lucinda wasn't known to most of the world was because her father wanted her ignored. Her older brothers Gabriel and Lucius, Gabriel being oldest did not ignore their sister as much as their father would've liked. When Lucinda started becoming older by age 13 she renounced her name Lucinda and told her friends to call her Pixel. Teachers also called her that for they knew of Abraxas from his oldest son, Gabriel._

_Most wizards and witches question "Why were the siblings of Lucius kept secret". The truth is as Lucius became close to his father the farther he decided to keep himself from his siblings._

_(New information given in this book: Be aware)_

_It is now known that Lucius Malfoy was a deatheater and most likely still is. Shocking news that has been discovered is that Lucius Malfoy has once attempted to have his brother killed. Not many of us want to accept this fatal truth, I myself never wanted to accept it but it is sadly true. I am unaware if Lucinda is aware. If she is I am deeply sorry. Gabriel is known to be still alive but where? Is my question where?_

'_Chapter 2: Lucinda & Lucius'_

_Lucinda knew her brother Lucius well. She also knew their family consisted of phoenixes. They where both a pure-blooded and a pure-blooded phoenix family, I still do not understand pure-blooded phoenixes._

Hermione closed the book, and sat it on her bed.

'_Why would he try to kill his own brother?'_

Hermione noticed the time. It was time for breakfast.

"Are you coming Hermione" said Melody.

"I have to do something first" said Hermione.

Once in the hall she made a turn around the corner, and entered the classroom they where suppose to meet in for Professor Gabriel's class instead of outside again.

"Oh hello there Ms. Granger shouldn't you be eating" said Professor Gabriel.

"Professor I need to ask you something" said Hermione.

"Yes" said Professor Gabriel.

"Did your brother, Lucius Malfoy try to kill you or for someone to kill you for him" asked Hermione.

There was no answer. He just sat there staring at Hermione motionless.

"Yes" Hermione heard Professor Gabriel say.

"Why" asked Hermione.

"I don't know I've never known" said Professor Gabriel.

"Sir…" began Hermione.

"Shh" shushed Professor Gabriel.

"But…" began Hermione again.

"Shh" shushed Gabriel.

Hermione listened there was the sound of clacking shoes in the hallway. She turned back to her professor.

"Quickly under this" said Gabriel throwing Hermione an invisibility cloak.

"Go behind my desk quickly" said Gabriel.

Hermione hurried behind the desk. She even went underneath it. There was a shadow at the door. It opened revealing Lucius Malfoy. Hermione could tell that Gabriel's expression was cold.

"What do you want Lucius" asked Gabriel.

"A guy can't visit his older brother without being questioned" said Lucius.

"We both know you want something else" said Gabriel.

"Of course you're smarter then that" said Lucius.

"I repeat what do you want Lucius" said Gabriel.

"It seems that someone has been reading these Gabriel" said Lucius showing Gabriel a book.

"What would be the harm in that" asked Gabriel.

"Some things are best left alone" said Lucius.

"Why do these books concern you" asked Gabriel.

"You should tell your mudblood student that she shouldn't read these" said Lucius.

"Why is that" asked Gabriel.

"She could be harmed aren't you suppose to care about your students" said Lucius.

"How can you tell it's a she" said Gabriel.

"Because curiosity can get the best of people and those craving knowledge of the pure-bloods may be interested in a pure-blood. Which is where the problem begins, and you know very well how far the dark lord will go to get rid of a problem" said Lucius.

"No, but you will" said a voice behind at the door.

"Lucinda" said Lucius.

"How many times do we have to go over this Lucius I hate that name" said Lucinda.

"I was just explaining to Gabriel here…" began Lucius.

"You weren't explaining anything" said Lucinda.

Lucinda was gorgeous, she looked better then P.T.R. had described.

"And to think I use to believe in you Lucius, but now I can barely look at you" said Lucinda.

"Pixel please" said Gabriel.

"Don't defend him, he deserves what I'm telling him, he tried to kill you" said Lucinda.

Lucius moved towards his younger sister.

"Lucinda I assure you I would never do that" said Lucius.

"Liar!" hissed Lucinda.

Lucinda pushed Lucius away from her.

"I don't ever want to speak to you again Lucius. Don't send anything that will contact me" said Lucinda.

"Lucy please" said Lucius.

This was the first time ever Hermione saw someone like Mr. Malfoy looking ashamed and regretful.

"Don't call me that" yelled Lucinda.

Lucinda looked as though she might cry.

"Just leave Lucius" said Lucinda.

"Lucinda" said Lucius.

"I think you've said enough Lucius" said Gabriel.

"You, you turned her against me" said Lucius.

"No, you did that all on your own" said Gabriel.

"I never did anything" said Lucius.

"You've gotten what you've wanted all these years Lucius…we're no longer in your life" said Gabriel.

Lucius looked sad for a second then he disappeared. Lucinda blinked for a second, and then disappeared. Hermione pulled off the invisibility cloaked.

"Professor" said Hermione.

"You should get your books Ms. Granger class will be beginning in a few minutes" said Professor Gabriel.

"Of course Professor" said Hermione.

Hermione left the room and went to get her books from her room. She looked at the books on her bed and picked them up and threw them against the wall. She went on her bed and picked up a pillow and all you hear is her muffled cries against the pillow.


	5. More Information

Suddenly Melody entered the room.

"Hermione are you alright" said Melody sitting at the bottom right corner of Hermione's bed.

Hermione sat up and tried to gather herself once again.

"I'm fine" said Hermione wiping off the remaining tears on her face.

"What happened" asked Melody.

Melody Stallone had to be one of the nicest girls in Gryffindor, no one could compare to the kindness she shows people, but she does have a bad side and that's one side you never want to see.

"Maybe P.T.R.'s books are meant to be left alone" said Hermione.

"People say that all the time, that's why there not for people who are saddened easily" said Melody.

"It wasn't the book it was something I heard" said Hermione.

Once the two finished talking and had a laugh they began to head to Transfiguration class. Hermione noticed that outside of the classroom sat Draco sitting at a ledge looking down.

"I guess I'll see you later Hermione" said Melody looking in the direction had been looking in.

Hermione walked over to Draco.

"If you're thinking about killing yourself it isn't a high enough jump" said Hermione.

"No, I wasn't thinking about that" said Draco.

"Then what are you thinking about" said Hermione.

"You should be careful Granger" said Draco.

"What for" asked Hermione.

"Bad things happen to the people who read his books" said Draco.

"You knew I was reading them" asked Hermione.

"Dad was talking about these books _he_ wanted to be gotten rid off, but dad mentioned that P.T.R. can't be found. It seems like he dropped off the face of the planet. No one knows where he went; all we know is that his books just keep coming. There was a book about the Ministry lady who disappeared by him. He said "I am saddened by their loss". He wrote an entire book based off of her. It was released last year, and she herself was last reading one of his books" said Draco.

"Malfoy I may need you help with something" said Hermione.

"What" asked Draco.

"We need to go to the library" said Hermione.

Hermione began running to the library, Draco chasing after her. They stopped at a corner.

"What are we doing" asked Draco.

"Melody said that Dumbledore's phoenix Fawkes wasn't always just a phoenix" said Hermione.

"And" said Draco.

"And she also said Dumbledore hid things, but not all of them where hidden well" said Hermione.

"And" repeated Draco.

"Who else would be closer to Dumbledore" said Hermione.

Before Malfoy could say and again Hermione decided she'd say something else.

"Fawkes was in more then one picture with Dumbledore, so we need to find a picture without Fawkes in it" said Hermione.

"So where looking for P.T.R.'s The Headmaster's of Hogwarts book?" asked Draco.

"Exactly" said Hermione moving herself into the library.

"But where is it" said Hermione.

"In the restricted section" said Draco.

"Great how are we going to get it then" groaned Hermione.

Draco gave Hermione a smile of mischief.

"Oh, no" said Hermione.

"Come on Granger" said Draco making Hermione follow him.

"Where are we" asked Hermione.

"Shh" shushed Draco.

Hermione began to tire of Malfoys shushing her all the time. Then she noticed Filch sleeping Mrs. Norris was asleep also.

"Draco no" said Hermione.

Draco ignored her and took out his wand and took the keys from Filch's wrist. He grabbed her hand and shut the door of Filch's office behind them.

"I can't believe you just did that" said Hermione.

"I can't believe you called me Draco" said Draco.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Draco walked over to the restricted section and unlocked it.

"After you" said Draco.

Hermione walked into the restricted section.

"Peter the Rogue where are you" said Hermione.

Hermione heard a scream and a book shut. She put her finger to her mouth to tell Draco to be quiet. Hermione pulled down the book it was heavy. The first class had ended she heard everyone in the hall.

"Hurry it up" said Draco.

Hermione flipped threw the pages.

"Goyle was right Dumbledore is old" said Draco.

"Here" said Hermione pointing to a page.

"1945, Albus Dumbledore" said Hermione.

Draco turned the pages to Favorite students.

"What's this" asked Hermione.

In the picture was a girl and a boy posing next to each other. Her head lay on the boy's shoulder and his arm was around her. The boy was smiling, as did the girl.

"Who are they" asked Hermione.

Hermione looked at the words underneath the picture. It said: _Tom Marvalo Riddle Jr. and Aura Ocella Fawkes_

"That's impossible" said Hermione.

Hermione heard kids coming. Draco ripped the page out and sat it on the table.

"What are you doing" said Hermione.

"Well you want it don't you" said Draco.

"Yes but…" began Hermione.

"Then there" said Draco.

Draco flicked his wand at the page of the book and the same page was there again. He flicked it again and the book disappeared.

"Go" said Draco.

Hermione exited out of one door and Draco left threw the other.

* * *

Chapter 6 _'Finding Fawkes'_ will come soon. I just need to make a few adjustments.


	6. Finding Fawkes

It's here! I finished it!

* * *

"Hey Granger what do you have there" asked Melody.

"Oh nothing" said Hermione.

Was it possible that Voldemort had once felt love? He had once felt love, but something had changed that? What changed him? Voldemort fell in love with phoenix. Did he love her? Did she love him? Hermione looked at the picture again.

'_They must've loved each other'_

The picture did the same movements over and over. In the picture Fawkes is at first lying on his shoulder then he says something then she looks at him and repeats it.

"He told her he loved her and she said it back" said Hermione.

"Who" asked Melody.

"Oh nothing just talking to myself Mel" said Hermione looking at the picture again.

It was dark outside now. Hermione decided to go to sleep. She lay there for awhile then fell asleep. And her dream began.

_Back in the library, Draco was there again. He pulled out his wand. _

"_Draco what are you doing" asked Hermione._

"_You should have stayed out of our business mudblood" said Draco._

"_Please" said Hermione._

"_Avada Kedavra" said Draco._

"_NO!" screamed Hermione._

Hermione woke up. Melody was staring at her with wide eyes.

"Are you alright" asked Melody.

"I'm fine" said Hermione.

"You where talking in your sleep again" said Melody.

"What do you mean again, when else did this happen" asked Hermione.

"You where mostly calling out names on the first night here" said Melody.

"Whose names" asked Hermione.

"I don't know" said Melody.

"You where like 'Abraxas, Lucinda, Artemis, Lucius, Artemis' " said Melody.

"I said that" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, it was strange…and very scary" said Melody.

"Maybe those books are getting in my head" said Hermione.

"Yeah" said Melody.

Hermione laid her head down on her pillow and slept again. This time she didn't wake up from her dream. Hermione jumped when she woke up something was crawling on her.

"Oh, Artemis you scared me" whispered Hermione.

"Did you enjoy destroying books in the library" whispered Artemis.

"Artemis, he did feel love" whispered Hermione.

"And now you know it" whispered Artemis.

"Except why did I need to know" whispered Hermione.

"To tell the boy" whispered Artemis.

"What now" whispered Hermione.

"You can continue on in this ridiculous hunt for answers or you could find Fawkes" whispered Artemis.

"How do I find her" whispered Hermione.

"Look for a flame in the Forbidden Forest" whispered Artemis.

"What do you mean a flame" asked Hermione.

The cat had disappeared.

"What does he mean a flame" mumbled Hermione.

When the sun had risen Hermione didn't go to Transfiguration class she just went to the forest.

"A flame, what flame?" said Hermione.

The sun seemed to always shine in one spot. It was the center of the forest. When the sun came down in it's streaks like that it looked like a flame.

"That's it" said Hermione.

She began to run. Faster and faster she went.

"Fawkes" yelled Hermione.

Nothing came to the name.

"Fawkes are you out there! I need your help!" said Hermione.

'_She's not out here you idiot'_

"Yes" said a voice behind her.

Hermione turned and saw a lady who looked like the older version of the girl in the picture. Her hair a dark red and her eyes looked orange.

'_They are orange'_

"You're Aura Fawkes" said Hermione.

"Yes" said Aura.

"Why did you go" asked Hermione.

"Because Dumbledore told me to leave, because if Riddle where to send in deatheaters to the castle, I wouldn't be safe in there" said Aura.

"How did you become a permanent phoenix" asked Hermione.


	7. Story of Fawkes

"I can't tell you I'd have to show you" said Aura.

Aura grabbed hold of Hermione's arm. Hermione felt herself fall. She looked around everything seemed so weird. She was standing next to a girl with long red hair, long like hers.

"I'm going to talk to him" said the girl.

"Aura its 1st year lets not ruin our lives by bringing along some nobody" said Rain.

"He isn't a nobody Rain" said Aura.

Instead of rain the girls name was pronounced Ray-een. Hermione found it a strange wait to pronounce it. Aura walked over to the boy.

"Hello" said Aura.

"Hi" said the boy.

"Hey Tom who's this" said another boy.

"A girl" said Tom.

"What's your name" said the boy.

"Aura, Aura Fawkes" said Aura.

"I'm Arceo, Arceo Avery. I prefer being called Avery though" said Avery.

"And who are you" asked Aura.

"I'm-" began Tom.

"He's Tom" said Avery.

"I rather hear him talk" said Aura.

Tom smiled at her.

"I'm Tom, Tom Riddle" said Tom.

"Nice to meet you Tom" said Aura.

"From the time of our meeting things seemed to change" said the older Aura.

Hermione watched the scene disappear to another time.

"Having fun Tom" asked Aura.

"I can't believe I know him" said Tom.

"I guess Avery is a little strange" said Aura.

"He's like a brother to me though" said Tom.

"That's nice" said Aura.

"You're nice" said Tom.

The scene disappeared and then came to another.

"Where are we going" asked Aura.

"Come on" said Tom.

He was pulling her by her hand.

"Sit down" said Tom.

"I'm not taking a picture" said Aura.

"Please, for me" said Tom.

"Fine" said Aura.

'_It's the picture from the page'_

She laid her head on his shoulder then the picture went.

"I love you" said Tom.

"I love you to" said Aura.

Tom grabbed her and kissed her. He stopped and let her go. His eyes looking into hers.

"Good picture for 1941" said Tom.

The scene faded into nothing and came to the last one.

"Tom she didn't do anything" said Dumbledore.

"I don't blame her, I blame you" yelled Tom.

Dumbledore looked shocked.

"You forced her to betray me, I love her" said Tom.

"Tom, please" said Aura.

Tom pointed his wand at her.

"You betrayed me" said Tom.

"Tom" said Aura.

"Tom, no" said Dumbledore.

Aura transformed herself into a phoenix.

'_Acimcon'_

Fawkes fell to the floor cawing in pain.

"Look what you made me do to her" said Tom.

"Tom we can reverse this" said Dumbledore.

"No, I can't. You did this, you did this to her" said Tom.

"You can, Tom" said Dumbledore.

Tom ran from Dumbledore's Office.

"Shhh…you'll be fine Aura, I'll help you reverse it" said Professor Dumbledore.

It all faded bringing Hermione back to the forest.

"Tom wasn't right after that, he used to say he'd destroy himself if I wasn't with him, I believe him now" said Aura.

Hermione looked at Aura.

"The Tom everyone sees today isn't the Tom I knew, he really did destroy himself" said Aura.

"He wanted to forget what happened" said Hermione.

"Separation of the soul can cause a memory to leave with it, a horcrux containing a memory is harder to destroy then a regular one" said Aura.

A howl came from the distance.

"Deatheaters, but why would they be so close" said Aura.

"It's dark" said Hermione.

"Get inside the castle, now" said Aura.

"How" asked Hermione.

Aura's hand came to Hermione's shoulder. Hermione appeared inside the castle near the Gryffindor common room.


	8. Capture

Hermione hurried hoping she wouldn't be caught by anything or anyone. A hand reached out covering her mouth and pulled her into a dark classroom. The door closed in front of her.

"Hello there, little mudblood" said a voice.

She recognized that voice. It's Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father.

"Scared are we" said Lucius.

Hermione could now see him sitting on the teacher's desk straightening a part of his sleeve.

"You led me here" said Hermione.

"It wasn't to hard to do, Greyback's howl would make Aura bring you back to the castle. The rest I think you can figure out on your own" said Lucius.

"You're going to take me to…" said Hermione.

"You are smart, you also should be smart enough to give up without a fight" said Lucius.

"What makes you think I won't fight" said Hermione.

"Well for starters, you have no wand" said Lucius waving Hermione's wand in his hand.

Hermione searched for her wand.

"And second of all, you're alone with no one to save or help you" said Lucius.

Hermione moved backwards near a wall. She was to far from the door.

"Finally, the last one if I happened to do something" said Lucius backing her against the wall.

He kissed her on her neck.

"No one would believe you" said Lucius.

"I can tell your thoughts, why would I want to do anything to you, well because little mudblood doing anything to you knowing you're unprotected and at my mercy, gives me so much power" said Lucius his hands going down to her waist.

Hermione removed his hands from her waist,

"But we don't have enough time to imagine all the things I could do, trust me mudblood I can get very creative" said Lucius backing away from her.

"Since you've just notified me you will put up a fight, I'll use this" said Lucius flicking his wand at her.

Hermione felt herself go numb and almost fall. Lucius grabbed her arm. She felt them disappear and reappear.

"Well, Malfoy that took you long" said Macnair.

"The girls nothing, but trouble" said Lucius.

"We couldn't get the other one" said Greyback arriving.

"Not surprising Aura was always quick on her feet" said a deatheater.

"I thought you said she wasn't part speedster, Avery" said Gromwell.

"She isn't, she enjoys transforming into a firecat or fire cougar, which is what her animagus looks like" said Avery.

"We've got one" said Macnair.

"He wanted them both" said Avery.

"He's right he said 'bring both back or don't come back'" said Greyback.

"Where are we going to stay then" asked Gromwell.

They disappeared again and reappeared.

"This was my godfather's house it was given to me when he died" said Avery.

Avery opened the door of the house.

"Until we capture Fawkes we'll all be staying here" said Avery.

"This could be fun" whispered Lucius to Hermione.

"The house is huge" said Gromwell.

"You could hear very few things in this house, my sister use to scream and yell in this house at times for my godmother restricting her from something, yet you still heard nothing" said Avery.

"Exciting" whispered Lucius to Hermione.

'_Sick, twisted, disgusting, PERVERT!'_

"Well choose your rooms, and Lucius keep the girl nearby you. I don't want to have to search for two people" said Avery.

'_That's what he wants you idiot!'_

Lucius brought her up the steps. He flicked his wand, and Hermione could feel herself again. Hermione backed away from him just now realizing the door was closed. He removed his cloak.

"Scared are we mudblood" said Lucius.

Hermione tripped over something, and landed on the floor crawling backwards. Her head bumped against the wall. He walked over to her, picking her up and putting her against the wall.

"Obedience will be necessary for us to get along mudblood, so let this be a lesson to you not to run again" said Lucius.

Lucius kissed her on the neck. He pushed her legs firmly against the wall. His hands moved to her waist again. Hermione got really warm.

"Now I know how to start everything" he said.

He let her go.

"Get some rest mudblood" said Lucius.

Hermione looked around the room. If there ever could be a person that could confuse you in every way it was a Malfoy. She laid her head down on the pillow on the bed. Something was above her.

'_A banner?'_

"It's a Gryffindor banner" said Hermione.

For some reason she felt better in this room. Like she was safe. She looked out a window, two orange eyes where looking at her. "Aura" Hermione mouthed. Hermione made out Aura writing something. The first thing was "Yes" then she wrote.

"Everything w-wi-will be fine" whispered Hermione.

The eyes disappeared into the darkness taking Aura with them.


	9. Visit from Draco

At the house Mr. Malfoy never came to the room. It was possible it had been months. She hadn't seen Aura lately most of the time she stared at the ceiling. Someone had brought her food, but who? The door opened revealing Lucius Malfoy.

"Stay in this room and be quiet, quit pacing the floors" said Lucius.

Hermione stopped and sat. When the door closed and she heard him go down. She listened to the floor.

"Is she bothering you" asked Avery.

"That noise drives me crazy" said Lucius.

"Isn't your son coming soon" said Gromwell.

"His mother wants him to stay here for the rest of the year" said Lucius.

"Has she gone mad" said Greyback.

"No, she hasn't, she just thinks I'm not spending enough time with him" said Lucius.

"Of course" said Macnair.

"Or maybe it's all his whining "Where's dad" "When's dad coming back" waa! Waa!" said Gromwell.

"Shut up Gromwell, your boy isn't any better" said Lucius.

"He's suppose to come sometime on the 11th" said Lucius.

"Isn't that today" said Avery.

Lucius' frowned.

"The days in this house are never ending Lucius it's not surprising you've forgotten it's been two months" said Macnair.

'_Two months it's been that long'_

There was a knock at the door.

"It's for you" said Avery.

The knock came again. Hermione got up and looked out the window. Draco was outside looking rather bored. He wore all black.

"I'm not answering that door" said Lucius.

"Afraid of your own son Lucius" said Gromwell.

"How about this it's either you or the mudblood gets the door" said Macnair.

Lucius looked up at the room for a second. Then got the door.

"Good to see you, how's your mother" asked Lucius.

"I don't know, mom's quiet most of the time" said Draco.

"Very well then there's a room upstairs the third room away from the master bedroom" said Lucius.

Draco said nothing all Hermione heard was the bang of Draco's stuff going upstairs. Apparently there is a house elf somewhere around the house, because Draco was behind the thing.

"Going to check on the mudblood, Lucius" asked Gromwell.

"She's fine, saw her this morning" said Lucius.

"Where are you going" asked Avery.

"A walk" said Lucius.

"Be back soon we have to look for Fawkes again" said Avery.

The door shut. Hermione went to her door and grabbed the handle and began to turn it.


	10. Talking to Draco

Hermione heard someone outside the door.

"Somebody in there" whispered Draco.

"Yes" said Hermione.

"Hello there Granger" said Draco.

"Hi" said Hermione.

"In a bit of a fix here aren't you" said Draco.

"Can you just unlock it Malfoy" asked Hermione.

"I'm afraid I have no key Granger" said Draco.

"You do have a wand" said Hermione.

"Yes, I do, but why would I want to get you out" asked Draco.

"What do you want Malfoy" said Hermione.

"I want you to call me Draco" said Draco.

"Why would you want me to do that" said Hermione.

"Because, it would make me very happy" said Draco.

"If I do, would you call me by my name" asked Hermione.

"Sounds reasonable" said Draco.

"Can you let me out now" asked Hermione.

"What I didn't hear you" said Draco.

"_Draco_, can you let me out of the room now please" said Hermione.

"Of course" said Draco.

A light shined in the hall, and Draco opened the door. He leaned against it.

"I have to say you actually look nice" said Draco.

Hermione rolled here eyes and walked out the door.

"Where you going" said Draco.

Hermione walked into the master bedroom.

"We shouldn't be in here" said Draco.

"I just want my wand" said Hermione.

"And then what? Will Hermione go and attack the four deatheaters downstairs" asked Draco.

"I haven't really thought about that" said Hermione.

"Well knowing my dad, he probably…" began Draco.

Hermione shrieked.

"Broke it" said Draco.

Hermione held he wand a vine, 10 ¾ , dragon heartstring now broken in two separate pieces.

"No" said Hermione.

"I guess he knew you'd come looking for it" said Draco.

"Now what" asked Hermione.

"You should probably start by putting it back, and going back to your room so your not caught" said Draco.

"But…" began Hermione.

"I'll come and get you" said Draco.

Hermione smiled. They both returned to there rooms. Until Avery's voice told Draco's father something.

"Tell your boy where going now" said Avery.

Lucius came up the steps quickly.

"Draco we're leaving now" said Lucius.

"Good" said Draco.

"I'll talk to you later then" said Lucius.

"I'll look forward to it" said Draco sarcastically.

Hermione heard Lucius go down the steps with the other deatheaters.

"Come on then" said Avery.

The door opened then shut behind them. Hermione waited, another light came from the door. Draco entered the room.

"Coming aren't you" said Draco.

"What" asked Draco.

"Nothing" said Hermione.

Draco and Hermione walked into a garden in the back of the house. Hermione sat on a wooden bench and Draco stood against a large patch of vines.

"I've never been here before" said Hermione.

"They probably wouldn't show you a lot of places in this house" said Draco.

"Draco" asked Hermione.

"Yes" said Draco.

"Why did you treat your father that way" asked Hermione.

"What do you mean" said Draco.

"I mean you acted like you hated him" said Hermione.

"I always have" said Draco.

"But why" said Hermione.

"There isn't a thing in the world he could do to make me not hate him. I mean he tried to kill his own brother and…" said Draco.

"And what?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing" said Draco.

"Draco what happened" asked Hermione.

"He hit mom once, mom forgave him of course, but how could you just do that?" said Draco.

"Why did he hit her" asked Hermione.

"They got into an argument and…things got bad, quickly" said Draco.

"Mom hit dad…then he hit her…I know I could've done something" said Draco.

"No, Draco…there was nothing you could've done" said Hermione.

"It was before 4th year Hermione, I probably could've" said Draco.


	11. The Son's Secret

They began to head back up to there rooms. When they both stopped and looked at each other. Draco grabbed her, holding her close to him. He was about to kiss her, but he stopped and let her go.

"Draco" asked Hermione.

"Don't say anything, about it please" said Draco slowly entering his room.

Hermione entered hers. She saw a cabinet next to her bed, an empty book inside of it. Opening it she took out a quill and wrote something down.

_Letter for P.T.R._

_Dear Mr. Peter_

_I am Hermione Granger. It turns out every Malfoy has their secrets and I have a feeling I could write a book about it. If you could can you possibly send a journal so I could begin writing it._

_A reader of yours,_

_Hermione Granger_

Hermione wasn't sure if this was a good idea. Something white had snuck into her room. She ripped out the page in her book.

"Ah, we meet again" said Artemis.

"Artemis you scared me" said Hermione.

"Where you writing a letter" asked Artemis.

"How did you know" asked Hermione.

"I thought it would only be a matter of time before you wanted to right to Peter himself" said Artemis.

"You know Peter the Rogue" asked Hermione.

"Know him? Peter's the one who assigned me to the Malfoy family" said Artemis.

"So you could give this to him" asked Hermione.

"Tie it to my tail and I'll be on my way" said Artemis.

Hermione pulled one of the strings coming from the blanket on her bed, snapped it off, and tied the letter to Artemis' tail. Artemis turned into a white cougar opened the window, and began to run off into the forest. Hermione tried opening the window, it was sealed shut.

"I've got to get him to tell me how he did that" said Hermione.

Hermione went to sleep after an hour or two. She dreamt of a white rose flying into a lake, but then a horse stepped on it. And it became a puddle. Hermione saw a man on the white horse, who had stepped on her flower.

"Gabriel" said Hermione.

_Her Professor slid off the horse._

"_It's sad to see you dying old friend" said Gabriel touching a dead unicorn._

"_I'm sorry I couldn't save you" said Gabriel._

_Hermione realized the horse Gabriel had been riding on was actually another unicorn._

"_Arson! Go, alert the time keeper" said Gabriel._

_The unicorn Gabriel had been riding raised its horn and disappeared in a beam of light._

"_We're done for Gabriel" said Lucinda._

"_No, Pixel I have a feeling this is only the beginning" said Gabriel._

"_Griswald said the deatheaters are searching for Fawkes" said Lucinda._

"_They will not find her" said Gabriel._

"_What are we supposed to do, we can't find her either" said Lucinda._

"_We go to the Rogue we can trust" said Gabriel._

"_Peter will not help us" said Lucinda._

"_If there is anything we don't know he will, Peter is a sight phoenix, he has already seen what's ahead" said Gabriel._

"_He's said at the very end of the final battle Potter died, then he died in another one of his visions" said Lucinda._

"_The future is changing Lucinda…right now he's already said Potter dies, if they are meant to catch her they will not have Potter's friend, Ms. Granger" said Gabriel._

Hermione woke up, seeing Artemis standing on her stomach.

"Artemis" said Hermione.

Artemis dropped something on her. Hermione looked and saw it was the journal she had asked for. She turned it to the front page on the side it had writing:

_I know where you are, be careful. I and others shall be watching. Take care,_

_Peter the Rogue_

Near the words from Peter was a quill. She started out on the first page.

_This is a story inspired by Peter the Rogue's stories of families. A story about the Malfoy I know now, his name is Draco Malfoy._

_Chapter 1 "Every Malfoy Has A Secret"_

"Thank you Artemis" said Hermione.

Artemis bowed then left the room. The door closed, everything felt so silent. She got up changed and returned to where her new journal sat. There was a key located on the dresser. A note lay underneath it.

_You may want this Hermione. It will only unlock with this key, nothing and I mean nothing not even a spell could open this drawer._

_Peter the Rogue_

The cabinet had a keyhole. She placed the hardcover journal inside and shut it, then placed the key in the keyhole and heard a sound meaning it had locked. Hermione unwound another piece of string from her blanket, and put it threw the hole of the old key. She placed it around her neck.

'_Looks kind of like a necklace'_

Hermione put the key into her shirt, it was cold, very cold. She went over by the window again, a figure in a tree was looking at her.

'_Is he one of the others'_

Hermione mouthed "Who are you". The boy looked in a direction, Hermione looked to, but when she looked back at the tree, the was gone.

'_He had black hair, who is he?'_

Hours had passed then they returned.

"Bloody dragons" muttered Gromwell.

"Try getting attacked by one Gromwell" said Macnair.

"It singed your hair Lucius" asked Greyback.

"It only got close" said Lucius.

"We almost had her to" said Gromwell.

"We'll try again next week" said Avery sitting a chair by a fire.

"That was amazing she just slipped threw my fingers like that" said Macnair taking a seat.

"Aura enjoyed making herself disappear a lot" said Avery.

"Did see that one phoenix, Malfoy…he looked a lot like…" began Gromwell.

"Griswald died in a fire…there's no possible way" said Lucius.

"The witches who saw the fire said they saw a flash before the house collapsed" said Macnair.

"Griswald is dead" said Lucius.

"Gabriel survived the phoenix killing curse, who ever said a rock phoenix like Griswald couldn't survive a fire" said Avery.

Everyone was silent for a second. Hermione kept quiet so she could hear them.

"You should check on that boy of yours Malfoy, he's been awfully quiet" said Avery.

"It wouldn't be surprising he's maybe trying to ignore his father" said Gromwell.

"Why would he do that" asked Macnair.

"Oh, you don't know" said Gromwell.

"Shut up Griswald" said Lucius.

"Malfoy here decided he needed to do something about his wife so you know what he did" said Gromwell.

"SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP" yelled Lucius.

"You see, he took his hand and" said Gromwell imitating the smacking sound on his hand.

Hermione winced at the sound.

"I never knew you to be that way Malfoy" said Macnair.

"I didn't think you had it in you" said Avery.

"I lost control" said Lucius.

"Not surprising, I do sometimes except…I stop myself" said Macnair.

"It's out now _Lucius_, and you can never change it" said Gromwell.

Hermione began to walk backwards, she tripped over something on the ground. She fell to the floor.

"What is that" asked Hermione tracing her hand over the big black ring connected to something on the floor.


	12. Secret Tunnel

She pulled it.

'_It's a handle'_

Words on the floor said: _My escape_. Hermione felt the same way. It may be a passage way. There was a keyhole, Hermione took off the key necklace she had made, and put the key in the hole, which unlocked it. She looked over and saw it was painted like a rug. The black circle went along with the pattern of other black circles. She opened it, and began to walk down the stairs, she pulled it down over her. The steps where endless, a lantern with an undying light sat on one of the walls, Hermione picked it up.

She went down and down until she was sure she was underneath the house. The steps she once walked on had become dirt.

'_It's a tunnel'_

Puddles formed on the floors. Hermione kept moving onward into the tunnel. She heard snakes hiss by her. At the end she saw light, she hurriedly picked up her feet so she could run faster. There was a clearing into the forest. Hermione smelled the air, it smelled so much different farther out. She looked back at the house.

"Psst!" went a sound.

Hermione turned in shock.

"Who's there" said Hermione.

"No, Hermione it's me" said Luna.

"Luna, what are you doing out here" asked Hermione.

"Come on Hermione" said Luna.

Hermione moved quickly into the forest after Luna. Luna led Hermione to a house and opened the door and brought her in.

"I told you I could find her" said Luna.

"I guess you where right" said a voice.

"Luna who is that" asked Hermione.

"You do not remember me? I sent you a journal and I wrote a letter" said the voice.

"Peter" asked Hermione.

The man spun around in his chair.

"Yes, it is me" said Peter.

"You look nothing like your picture" said Hermione.

"A curse was put on me, and it will never disappear" said Peter.

Peter's hair was a dark brown, his eyes dark brown, and everything else was perfect.

"Now I take my pictures looking like a very young man, when I'm about 295 years old" said Peter.

"What are we suppose to do" asked Hermione.

"You and Luna must travel back to the P.O. Headquarters" said Peter.

"We get to go there" said Luna excitedly.

"But what about me, they'll suspect something if I'm not there" said Hermione.

"They'll only wonder how you escaped, and go looking for you then, but by the time any of the four of them realizes you aren't there, it'll take them a few hours before they heal from the dragon burns" said Peter.

"Will you be teleporting us there" asked Luna.

"You'll have to use my hippogriff Charmer, but be careful he is a wild beast Luna" said Peter.

"Will I see Nargles there" asked Luna.

"There's been reports of three in holding" said Peter.

Hermione rolled her eyes at their conversation. Doubting the existence of Nargles.

* * *

_New Chapter coming out soon. Please review the story so far._

_Thanks_

_-MadamIvory_


	13. Loss of Hope

"What is the P.O." asked Hermione.

"P.O. stands for Phoenix Organization, where I'm hoping the time keeper will be able to bring you to your friends Ms. Granger" said Peter.

"No, no, no…you see the whole reason I'm not with them is, because I wanted to go to school so I don't have to go next year" said Hermione.

"Very well then…I guess he'll just tell you where you're headed next" said Peter.

"Charmer…take it easy on them" said Peter petting the hippogriff.

Charmer took off and began to sore over the skies.

"What are we looking for exactly" yelled Hermione over the roaring wind.

"A castle" replied Luna.

"What does it look like" asked Hermione.

"Like this" said Luna holding up her father's magazine.

Underneath all the words it had on the sides, in the middle was a beautiful picture of a castle that looked a lot like Hogwarts, but instead of having a field for Quidditch there was a large building.

"That big building is where they hold all the types of magical creatures like Nargles" said Luna.

"Ok" said Hermione once again rolling her eyes.

The hippogriff made a loud noise.

"We're here" said Luna.

Hermione noticed phoenixes flying everywhere and black crows flying to. Charmer landed on a platform.

"Charmer, so glad to see you" said a house elf.

"Of course, phoenixes can't even do there own work" mumbled Hermione.

"No miss, I am the house leader of the mystical creatures" said the house elf.

"You're Tarcar?" asked Luna.

"I am…who are you looking for exactly" asked Tarcar.

"The time keeper" said Hermione trying to stay on topic.

"Of course, follow me phoenix blood and…mud…mud…dirty" said Tarcar growling.

"What" asked Hermione.

"DIRTY…MUDBLOOD…Filthy mudblood" growled Tarcar.

"Tarcar!" yelled a phoenix in a light blue dress.

Tarcar growled and jumped towards Hermione, but before the house elf could bite her a cougar grabbed him, and pulled him down. The phoenix injected Tarcar with something.

"Carvel, please make sure Tarcar is cared for in the hospital wing" said the phoenix referring to a passing house elf that looked very sophisticated.

"Of course Lestrange, of course" said Carvel.

Carvel helped Tarcar up, and began to walk him down a hall.

"Lestrange" said Hermione.

"I am Ocella Lestrange, my brother is Rudulphus Lestrange" said Ocella.

"He could smell my blood" said Hermione.

"The phoenixes are cable of expanding the abilities of many creatures…sadly, Tarcar was a pureblooded family's house elf for many years…he needs more time to…adapt" said Ocella.

"But how" asked Hermione.

"You shouldn't be so curious little girl, you could get harmed" said Ocella leading them down a hallway.

In the hallway there where pictures of time keepers.

'_Only five?'_

"Time keepers live a long time" said Ocella.

Ocella stopped at the door.

"Enter" said an old voice.

"Time keeper" said Ocella.

"Exit Ocella" said the old voice.

"Sit" said Ocella.

"NOW!" boomed the voice.

Ocella bowed her head and exited the room, leaving Hermione and Luna alone with the Time keeper.

"You girl" said the voice coming from the chair.

"Who exactly are you speaking to" asked Hermione.

The time keeper turned around.

"I am Tortanian, time keeper of the phoenixes" said Tortanian.

He cleared his throat.

"Your future…young lady leads to deaths…many saddening deaths…you are Hermione Granger, are you not" asked Tortanian.

"What do you mean deaths" asked Hermione.

"It is not something…you can change sadly" said Tortanian.

"Um…Mr. Tortanian, who dies exactly" asked Hermione.

"I can not tell, yet…you and Luna should stay on track…I warn you now, do not leave your track, do not take any detours" said Tortanian.

"On track where exactly" asked Hermione.

"Head onto to Sleet Mountain, the ice phoenixes will help you from there" said Tortanian.

"Of course, but can I see Nargles first" asked Luna.

"After this war is over, I will assure you to see your Nargles" said Tortanian.

"Thank you" said Hermione.

"Can you teleport us there" asked Luna.

"Sadly the rogues who work for the dark lord trace every teleportation outside of their grid" said Tortanian.

"So how are we getting there exactly, dare I ask" said Hermione.

'_Darmus'_

A loud roar came from the balcony, near a tip of the office.

"A dragon, we're supposed to ride a dragon" said Hermione.

"If you want to get there quickly" said Tortanian.

Hermione looked at the dragon. It had red scales, green eyes, and black wings.

"Come on Hermione" said Luna getting onto the dragon.

Hermione climbed onto the dragon.

"Thanks for everything Tortanian" said Hermione.

The dragon pulled upward and began to fly fast. It didn't take a large amount of time to reach Sleet Mountain. The dragon roared and dropped them off quickly, and flew away.

"Hello phoenix and…a friend of a phoenix" said a blue phoenix.

"Silvia, they were sent by the Time Keeper" said Ocella.

"Of course" said Silvia.

"You're here" asked Hermione.

"I live here" said Ocella.

"How did you get here" asked Hermione.

"I used the fireplace in my office" said Ocella.

"Oh" said Hermione.

"Yes, now come with me" said Silvia.

Silvia led them into a blue house, and into a dark room.

"You brought them" said a voice.

"Yes" said Silvia.

Silvia looked at them. She mouthed _"I'm sorry"_.

"Luna, we need to run" whispered Hermione.

Hermione heard claws extend.

"Grab them" said Avery.

"Run" said Hermione grabbing Luna.

The moved to the door.

"Going somewhere" asked Gromwell.

Hermione and Luna began to back up.

"We meet again" said Lucius.

Hermione and Luna began to move and struggle.

"Thank you Silvia, we will cause no more trouble" said Avery.

Hermione felt them disappear and reappear at the dark house.

"Welcome back" said Macnair opening the door.

Lucius grabbed Hermione's arm.

"Here, this room should work. It belonged to my cousins…always hated those two" said Avery.

The door slammed behind them. Luna looked around for a second.

"Too bad we don't have my old room" said Hermione.

"It would be hard to get upstairs wouldn't it" asked Luna.

Hermione sighed.

'_It's time to abandon hope'_

_

* * *

_

_The next chapter will be soon, because school is finally out for me._

_YAY! ^.^...Review Please!_

_-MadamIvory_


	14. The Cats of the Deatheaters

"We should get some sleep Luna" said Hermione.

Luna looked above the bed.

"Hermione, it's Ravenclaw" said Luna.

Hermione examined the banner above the bed Luna was about to sleep in. Above the bed Hermione planned to sleep in, had a Gryffindor banner.

"This explains why he hated them" said Hermione.

They told each other "goodnight" and then went to sleep.

Hermione began to dream.

"_Where is Hermione" asked Aura._

"_She was with the Time Keeper" said Gabriel._

"_She's with the deatheaters, they're looking for you Aura" said Lucinda._

"_We need to help her" said Aura._

"_What can we do Aura" asked Gabriel._

"_I'll think about that later, right now let's all get some sleep" said Aura._

"Morning Hermione" said Luna.

Hermione sat up looking over at Luna.

"Morning" said Hermione.

Hermione cleaned herself in the bathroom, and then came out when she was completely clothed.

"You look nice Hermione" said Luna still eyeing her own clothing suspiciously.

"Is something wrong Luna" asked Hermione.

"It's just, these clothes they feel so cold" said Luna.

"Mines feel cold to" said Hermione.

Their clothing was a dark green, it almost made the clothes look black.

'_Maybe they are black'_

"Are we going to a funeral" said Luna.

"No, these are the only clothes I could find" said Hermione.

"Hello there" said Avery from the doorway.

He laughed at the sight of them jumping a little from hearing his voice.

"I see you're surprised about what you're wearing, not to worry you aren't going to a funeral, but you are going to do a lot of cleaning today" said Avery tossing Hermione a piece of rolled up paper.

"What's this" asked Hermione.

"A list of chores, I want them done by the time we return" said Avery.

"Where are you going" asked Luna.

"We're going for another hunt for your little bird friend" said Avery exiting the room, the doo closing behind him.

"Besides hating everything about them, pretty good handwriting" said Hermione.

"What's first on the list" asked Luna.

"Feed the cats" said Hermione.

"What cats" asked Luna.

"I'm guessing that they're talking about the cats we heard last night" said Hermione.

Last night they had heard cats talking to each other about their owners. One had said.

"Avery isn't that bad"

She hadn't heard all of their names.

Hermione and Luna began walking downstairs.

'_They must be gone already'_

"Food! I WANT FOOD" Hermione heard something say.

"Be quiet Samuel" said a voice Hermione recognized.

"You can't say you aren't hungry Artemis" said Samuel.

"Lucius told me we would be fed, and unlike you I trust him" said Artemis.

"Who's that" whispered Luna.

"It's the cats" said Hermione.

"They're coming downstairs now so quit whining Samuel" said another.

They entered the kitchen. Hermione looked at the cats. Artemis was his regular plain white colored furry self, another was a white cat with a light orange blob around it's what it looked like left eye from where Hermione stood, and he had a lot of black and brown spots on him.

"You!" yelled the cat on the other side of the cat with the orange blob.

"Yes" said Hermione looking at the cat shocked.

"FEED ME NOW" yelled the cat.

"Ok" said Hermione looking around looking for something to feed the cats.

"Great you don't know what to feed me" growled the cat.

"Cut it out Samuel" said the cat with the light orange blob.

"I WANT FOOD SHERMAN! FOOD!" yelled Samuel.

"Don't worry about him…miss" said Sherman.

"Hermione Granger" said Hermione.

"Oh, you're Harry Potter's muggle friend" said Sherman.

"I'm surprised you didn't say mudblood" said Hermione.

"I may be a pureblood cat, but I'm not cruel" said Sherman.

"Who are you all owned by" asked Luna.

"I'm Sherman Avery, I belong to Avery" said Sherman.

"I'm Artemis as you already know. Artemis Malfoy, belonging to Lucius Malfoy" said Artemis.

"I'm Samuel, the one you haven't fed. Samuel Macnair, I belong to Macnair" said Samuel.

"I'm Cartier Gromwell, I belong to Carson Gromwell" said Cartier a gray cat with dark blue stripes.

"The foods in the cellar, our names are on the food bags which our well ours. The bowls you will need to put them in our in the cabinet above your head" said Sherman.

Hermione opened the cabinet.

"Sherman, Artemis, Samuel, Cartier, wait who's Ranger" asked Hermione.

"Oh, Ranger is Sherman's brother. He's doesn't talk a lot" said Cartier.

"Ok, Luna can you get the food. I guess I'll set down the bowls" said Hermione.

Luna started heading into the cellar. Hermione noticed a cat had just entered the room with a purple collar, with a heart shaped name plate that was also purple, a Himalayan cat. Just then Luna arrived with the bags of cat food. Names where written on the bags, like Sherman had said. Hermione filled the bowls, the Himalayan cat dragged its bowl away and out the door. Hermione began leaving the room to go and fix up the living room, which had a fireplace in the middle. The Himalayan cat's food bowl was in front of the fire place.

"Not going to eat today Ranger" said someone across the room.

Hermione couldn't hear the cat's mumbled reply. She peeked over to where the voice was coming from. Hermione saw Draco sitting in a stance with one leg up and the other folded in a V shape pointing a different direction underneath it.

"I could see why you'd feel that way" said Draco petting the cat.

"Draco" said Hermione.

Draco looked up at Hermione in shock.

"Oh…Hi Granger!" said Draco standing up with the cat in his arms.

"I didn't know you liked cats" said Hermione.

"So what if I do. Ranger's a cool cat" said Draco.

"You like him" asked Hermione.

"I was planning on eventually asking Avery if I can have him" said Draco.

"Well I should probably start cleaning the living room" said Hermione.

"Do you need any help" asked Draco.

"Sure Draco" said Hermione.

Draco began helping Hermione clean up the living room.

"You know they made a long list of chores, because they knew you wouldn't be able to finish them all before they came back" said Draco.

"Well everyone needs a hobby" said Hermione.

Hermione looked over at Ranger, who was pushing a pillow with his head. He then moved his paws down it.

"He's a kind cat, he likes helping people. He helps anyone who needs it" said Draco.

Hermione looked at Ranger. Not everything was bad the deatheaters, not all of them were bad.

* * *

_Review story, new chapter...eventually. :)_

_-MadamIvory_


	15. A Punishment You Can't Forget

There was a knock at the door. Draco approached the door and looked out the window.

"Nothing" said Draco opening the window.

He closed the window.

"Everything gets worse by the second" said Hermione.

'_But isn't that life? Getting either better and better of worse and worse?'_

"Yeah I guess it does" said Draco.

"I'm actually really glad you're here" said Hermione.

"That's probably the only time I've heard you say that" said Draco.

Draco neared Hermione their lips just inches apart..

'_Kiss me.'_

Draco moved Hermione's hair behind her ear. Then Luna entered.

"Malfoy someone's out back for you" said Luna.

Draco put his hand down from Hermione's face.

"It's the other deatheaters, they say it's important" said Luna.

"I'm going" said Draco.

"Malfoy" said Hermione.

He ignored her until he passed Luna, and he did a small wave towards her. She just looked at him still holding a pillow in hand.

"Hermione hurry! We still haven't washed the stone floor downstairs" said Luna.

Hermione sat the pillow down on the couch, and hurried with Luna to the basement.

"Luna where's the key" asked Hermione.

"It's on the table" said Luna.

"Get the rags!" said Hermione.

Luna pulled out a bucket with rags.

"There isn't any water" said Hermione.

"Hermione stand back" said Luna.

Hermione moved away from the bucket. Luna pointed at a plant, it began to turn dim and a water bubble appeared. She moved the water in a swift motion into the bucket.

"Luna? You're a" began Hermione.

"I'm a blue phoenix Hermione, we control water" said Luna.

"Where are they" asked Avery.

"Scrub faster" said Hermione.

Avery began walking down the basement steps.

"Ah, there you two are" said Avery.

Hermione and Luna looked at Avery.

"Why haven't you finished yet" said Avery.

Neither replied, they looked at him fearful.

"You needn't worry, your punishment will come later" said Avery.

Avery began to walk back up the stairs, but it turned out Macnair was there as well.

"You missed a spot" said Macnair.

They looked around for a second.

"Here let me help you" he said kicking over the bucket.

Hermione and Luna began getting wet. Macnair laughed an evil laugh on his way up the basement steps.

"Isn't that just wonderful" said Hermione.

'_What about the invisibility cloak'_

"I never gave it back, did I?" said Hermione.

"What Hermione" asked Luna.

"Luna I have an idea" said Hermione.

Luna looked at Hermione. The two of them finished the cleaning and walked up the stairs.

"Late aren't we" said Avery.

They jumped at the sound of Avery's voice.

"Afraid are we" asked Avery moving near them, and then sat himself on a counter.

They looked at him, fearfully.

"Don't worry my dears you'll know exactly when your punishment is coming, you certainly will know" said Avery his eyes slowly trailing over both Hermione and Luna's bodies, one at a time.

He moved out of the room.

"Come on" said Hermione grabbing Luna's arm, and running out of the kitchen.

"Tell me Gromwell do you notice anything different today" asked Lucius.

"No, what is it you notice Malfoy" asked Gromwell.

"Move, whatever you do don't listen to them" whispered Hermione to Luna.

Hermione began to lead Luna up the steps.

"Where are you two going exactly" asked Avery stopping in front of Hermione.

"I hope this isn't our punishment" whispered Luna.

"No, I think it's only the beginning of it" whispered Hermione.

"Sit down" said Avery.

Luna sat down on a couch next to Gromwell. Avery sat in a separate chair near the fireplace. Hermione looked at him wondering what he was thinking, and then she sat on the other couch next to Lucius.

"Now back to our discussion" began Gromwell.

"The thing I noticed is for once the mudblood looks nice" said Lucius.

'_Was that supposed to be a compliment?'_

Lucius looked at Hermione, she hoped he would look at her with hatred. Instead it was desire, his eyes traced her body. Hermione's eyes looked over to where Avery had been sitting.

'_Don't leave the room! Don't leave the room'_

Avery smirked and then left the room.

"You actually look nice in green" said Lucius so only Hermione could here.

Hermione looked over to where Gromwell sat with Luna. Luna was trying to get away from Gromwell, but his hands were around her waist. It finally struck Hermione, this was their punishment. Avery was letting the two of them do either what they entirely wanted or some of what they wanted.

"Stay still mudblood or I'll make you stay still" whispered Lucius into Hermione's ear.

She felt his hand go to a part of her waist. He pulled her closer to him, and then he put his mouth on her neck and beginning to kiss it. Lucius continued kissing her on the neck. She looked over at Luna, who was also being held but in a different way. Hermione looked upward towards the railing at the top of the steps. Draco looked at her, watched her even. She knew Lucius was too distracted by his pleasure to notice his son watching him. Hermione felt like crying, as she felt Lucius' hands move on her body.

Draco left the railing, and Hermione heard a door slam shut. She tried to push away Lucius.

"I thought you were smarter then that mudblood" said Lucius.

Hermione felt Lucius' hand move from her waist.

"What are you doing" said Hermione.

Lucius withdrew his wand and pointed it at her waist.

"Please don't" said Hermione.

'_Thundis'_

Hermione felt a lightning bolt striking her spine two times. It suddenly stopped, and Lucius put his wand away.

"Now" said Lucius pulling her head back up from where it had fell.

"You're going to remain completely still" said Lucius.

Hermione nodded even though she did not agree with the circumstances. Lucius looked at her with his eyes full of desire. He grabbed her, and returned to kissing Hermione's neck.


	16. Hermione Leaves

Suddenly out of almost nowhere Draco appeared.

"Father!" said Draco.

Lucius let go of Hermione and turned to his son. Gromwell also pulled away at Avery's hand removing him from Luna.

"What are you doing…what about mum" asked Draco.

"I thought you had realized that we are no longer together" said Lucius with a surprised expression on his face.

"So you go and throw yourself on _her_" said Draco.

Hermione shrugged off what Draco had said, knowing it was meant to help her. Draco looked at Hermione, and did a small nod. She mouthed "thank you" to Draco.

The older Malfoy seemed a little confused.

"I suppose the time you spent with your uncle did help you mature" said Lucius. "In some way" continued Lucius.

'_I'd say he has matured quite nicely'_

"Very well then" said Lucius standing up and leaving the room.

Draco went up the steps, and into his room. Hermione looked at him, and then went into her and Luna's room. Luna behind her, she shut the door.

"Ok we've got to get out of here Hermione…so what's your plan" asked Luna next to the door.

"This is my plan" said Hermione lifting up Harry's invisibility cloak.

"Is that" began Luna.

"Harry's invisibility cloak…yes, did I return it, no" said Hermione.

"So we're going to use it to escape" asked Luna.

"Yes" said Hermione.

Hermione and Luna pulled the invisibility cloak over themselves. The two of them walked underneath the cloak, and slowly opened the door to the outside.

"They never give up do they" said Avery.

Avery sighed and pulled out his wand. He flicked his wand at the invisibility cloak.

"Well my dears your first punishment wasn't even complete yet, and now you have another punishment" said Avery.

"What kind of punishment exactly" asked Luna.

"Don't worry it will have nothing to do with the others this time…how about we start with you dusting and you polishing the silver" said Avery.

"Wait I have to polish the silver" said Hermione.

"Don't worry everything you'll need will be in the kitchen" said Avery.

Hermione walked into the kitchen and searched around the room for a cloth. Suddenly Luna entered the room and walked over near Hermione.

"You can't just leave things alone Hermione" said Luna.

"Well…" said Hermione trying to think.

"Have you ever heard the saying curiosity killed the cat" said Luna.

"Wait how does that come into everything" asked Hermione.

"You're that cat in this situation" said Luna.

"Ok Luna are you alright…you're acting umm…" said Hermione.

"Acting what" asked Luna.

"Acting normal" said Hermione.

"Mione' I'm going to leave as soon as another phoenix comes by" said Luna.

"Well I guess we could have a problem" said a familiar voice.

"Fawkes" said Hermione turning around

"shhh" shushed Fawkes.

"oh, right" said Hermione her voice lowering.

"But how" asked Luna.

"By getting you out of here" whispered Fawkes.

A loud knock came from the door.

"There is no time, I'm sorry I must leave" said Fawkes disappearing leaving behind a red phoenix flying away.

"Great who could that be" said Hermione.

"I'm finally here" said Bellatrix.

Hermione's head dropped.

"Quiet down woman" groaned Macnair.

"Oh and if it isn't Lucius, I heard that you were messing with a little mudblood" said Bellatrix.

"You know fairly well that I wouldn't do that" said Lucius.

"Are you sure it sure as bloody hell looked like it in your Draco's cat's memory" said Bellatrix.

"Since when have you decided to trust Artemis" said Gromwell.

"I trust my sister who happens to trust the little cat" said Bellatrix.

"Me and your sister are no longer together" said Lucius.

"So you throw yourself on a mudblood Lucius, that's pathetic even for you" said Bellatrix.

"Enough you two, Bellatrix why are you here" asked Avery.

"I was told to bring the two you've captured to a new location" said Bellatrix.

"And where would that be" asked Avery.

"None of your business" said Bellatrix.

"Where are your orders" asked Avery.

"Here" said Bellatrix tossing Avery a rolled up piece of paper.

He unrolled it and read it quietly.

"Looks official, but looks can be deceiving" said Avery.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

"Can you tell me when Gromwell was born" said Avery.

"I don't bloody care when he was born I just came to get the mudblood and the other girl with her" said Bellatrix.

"That's you alright, you'll find them in the kitchen" said Avery.

"What do we do now" asked Luna.

"Hide" whispered Hermione.

Hermione and Luna looked at the basement door.

"Come on" said Luna.

Luna pulled Hermione down the steps till they were both at the bottom of the steps on the floor. There was shouting coming from up the steps. Hermione began to listen closer on the conversation.

"Where the bloody hell are they" said Bellatrix.

"Last I checked they were in here" said Avery.

"Maybe they're in the basement" said Cartier.

"Fine I'll check there" said Bellatrix.

"It's locked" said Bellatrix turning the handle.

"Here" said Avery.

Hermione heard the door unlock, and then feet started coming down the steps. Then they stopped.

"Where are they" said Bellatrix.

"In the center" said Avery.

Hermione pulled Luna down to crouch on the ground. They approached them.

"Right here" said Avery pointing at them, and a fire held towards their faces.

"Come along mudblood I'm a very busy woman" said Bellatrix.

Hermione stood up with Luna.

"Why are you only taking her" asked Luna.

"Because they don't need you" said Bellatrix.

"Where will she go then" asked Avery.

"I could care less" said Bellatrix.

"Gromwell has become quite close to you hasn't he girl" said Avery.

Luna's eyes grew wide with horror.

"Don't worry little girl you'll be safe…for now" said Avery.

"I won't leave her" said Hermione.

"Well I guess we will be doing this the hard way" said Bellatrix.

Hermione saw a hooded figure behind Bellatrix.

"Grab her" said Bellatrix.

The figure grabbed Hermione.

"Let go of me" said Hermione struggling.

"Come on" said Bellatrix beginning to walk up the basement stairs.

Luna's face disappearing from behind the basement door.


	17. The Other Phoenix

Draco appeared before they could exit the house.

"I'm coming with you right" said Draco.

Bellatrix eyed at her nephew suspiciously.

"Why do you want to come along" asked Bellatrix.

"Because I rather be home, then be here with my father who threw himself onto a _mudblood_" said Draco.

"Come along then" said Bellatrix.

"Thank you" said Draco.

Hermione looked at Draco with curiosity.

'_The same thing that got me into this mess'_

Suddenly the hooded figure let her go.

"Watch her boy" said the hooded figure walking ahead to where Bellatrix stood.

Draco turned and looked at her.

"Why did you come" asked Hermione in a low voice.

"You didn't think I'd leave you did you" whispered Draco.

Hermione turned back forwarded.

"I didn't know you liked my company Malfoy" whispered Hermione.

"Like your company don't make me laugh Granger" whispered Draco.

"You've spent time with me on your personal time on more then one occasion" whispered Hermione.

"And what makes you think I enjoyed it Granger" whispered Draco.

"You wanted to kiss me at one point Malfoy" whispered Hermione.

"Dreaming about me are we" whispered Draco.

"I wasn't dreaming you did do it" whispered Hermione.

"I would never kiss someone like you or want to kiss someone like you" whispered Draco.

"I know you did it so don't try to play it off Malfoy" whispered Hermione.

"I'm not trying to play off anything Granger" whispered Draco.

"Fine then Malfoy" said Hermione.

"You should stop being so curious about everything Granger, just leave it alone" said Draco.

"We stop here" said the hooded figure.

"Oh yeah, and who put you in charge" said Bellatrix turning around.

"Someone higher then the dark lord" said the hooded figure blasting Bellatrix into a tree.

Draco moved to get his wand.

"Don't harm them" yelled a figure coming from the trees.

"Of course" said the hooded figure.

"We keep both of them, we can use the boy as another hostage" said the hooded figure near the trees.

"Come along" said the hooded figure.

"We aren't going anywhere with you" said Draco pointing his wand at one of the figures.

One of the hooded figures began laughing.

"You don't know who we are do you boy" said one of the hooded figures.

"I know you won't get away with this" said Draco standing in front of Hermione as if to protect her.

"Oh my dear boy, we've been getting away with this before any of you were born" said one of the hooded figures.

And with those last words everything went dark.

"Granger! Granger wake up!" said Draco.

Hermione sat up, and stared into Draco's eyes. His face was so close to hers, they could've almost kissed each other if they were any closer.

"Where are we" said Hermione sliding herself away from Draco.

"You think I know" said Draco.

"You didn't see where they took us" said Hermione.

"I didn't see much, only them picking you up" said Draco.

"Anything else" asked Hermione.

"When we entered there was a statue that looked like a crow" said Draco.

"Rogues" said Hermione.

"Rogues? What the bloody hell are you talking about Granger" said Draco.

"Rogues don't transfigure into phoenixes" said Hermione.

"Not all of them I've seen them turn into phoenixes" said Draco.

"No not all of them but the ones who are full rogues turn into a crow" said Hermione.

"They serve _him _though" said Draco.

"Not all of them, maybe some of them were sick of being controlled" said Hermione.

"Isn't that why the rogues broke off from the phoenixes in the first place" said Draco.

"So what if they want control over everyone now" said Hermione moving near the edge of where they were standing.

'_Wood'_

"Malfoy what kind of phoenixes were your parents" asked Hermione.

"My parents aren't phoenixes" said Draco.

"Every pureblood family contains phoenixes" said Hermione.

"And" asked Draco.

"Think about it Malfoy, what do your parents act like, there siblings act maybe" said Hermione.

"Well mom's sister acts well crazy and angry" said Draco.

"Most likely fire phoenix and fire phoenixes mainly marry speed phoenixes" said Hermione.

"So if my parents are phoenixes they don't perform their powers" said Draco.

"That means they're inactive phoenixes" said Hermione.

"So" said Draco.

"So, if they're inactive phoenixes where do their phoenix abilities go" said Hermione.

Draco looked at where Hermione stood.

"These are wooden bars Malfoy, our only hope is for you to burn them" said Hermione.

"And then what" said Draco.

"We get out of here" said Hermione.

"I don't know how to create fire" said Draco.

"Simple think of something Malfoy, anything" said Hermione.

"Like what" said Draco.

"Something that angers you or maybe something that creates happiness" said Hermione.

"Happiness? I've never been happy" said Draco.

"Please Draco, I know you can do this" said Hermione.

Draco closed his eyes for a second.

"I'll try" said Draco.

Draco snapped his fingers, which created a flame.

"Step aside" said Draco.

Draco touched the bars, engulfing them in a flame. Hermione looked around, and then at Draco. Draco smiled towards her.

"I knew you could do it" said Hermione.

Hermione stood next to Draco.

"You might want to hold onto my hand" said Draco.

Hermione grabbed onto Draco's hand held out to her. As soon as the cage finished burning Hermione felt them go through doors and out of the room.

"Draco where are we" asked Hermione turning around.

"In the forest" said Draco.

"What forest exactly" asked Hermione.

"The one nearest to my house" said Draco.

"And why would I want to go there" asked Hermione.

"I did just save your life" said Draco.

"And I did tell you how" said Hermione.

"So you don't want to get back to school, so you never have to come back to that bloody house" said Draco.

"Fine Malfoy, but after I return to school we don't talk again" said Hermione.

"You and I both know you don't mean that" said Draco.

"Just take me to your house Malfoy" said Hermione.

"Let's go somewhere else instead Granger" said Draco.

"Where" asked Hermione.

"To a place" said Draco taking hold of Hermione's hand once again.

'_You put yourself in this position Granger, you allowed him to hold your hand and now you're allowing him to take you somewhere else'_

"Are you ready" asked Draco.

"Go ahead Malfoy" said Hermione.

* * *

_Review Please...I'll probably have another chapter up soon._

_-MadamIvory_


	18. Malfoy's Jealousy

Hermione felt them move quickly, and then stop.

"You can open your eyes Granger" said Draco.

Hermione realized her eyes were closed and she opened them.

"Where are we" asked Hermione.

"A place" said Draco.

"What place" asked Hermione.

"A place where we can be alone" said Draco stroking Hermione's hand lightly.

Hermione pulled away from Draco.

"No touching Malfoy" said Hermione.

"Malfoy, I thought we had gotten passed that Granger after all you did say my first name back when we were alone" said Draco.

"That was different" said Hermione.

"How exactly" asked Draco moving behind her.

"Well I was trying to boost your confidence a little" said Hermione her nervousness making her voice shake.

"Are you sure it wasn't something else" asked Draco his hands now resting on her waist.

Hermione turned around to look at him, her eyes looking into his.

"What do you want" said Hermione.

"A small thing" said Draco putting his hand through her hair, and pushing it behind her ear.

He lowered his lips onto hers and the two of them began kissing each other. Their kiss lasted three minutes, then Draco pulled away.

"You don't have to say it" said Hermione.

"It would never work out" said Draco.

"Take me home" said Hermione.

"Ok" said Draco.

Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and then stopped when they reached the house.

"You know where I live" asked Hermione.

"You should go inside" said Draco.

"Bye Malfoy" said Hermione.

"Goodbye" said Draco turning around and disappearing.

Hermione walked into the house, and was greeted by Mrs. Weasley.

"How have you been dear" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Good" said Hermione.

"Luna arrived a little while ago" said Mrs. Weasley.

"Luna" said Hermione walking into the room where everyone was sitting.

"Hermione" said Luna.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to leave you" said Hermione.

"It's alright" said Luna.

"How did you escape" asked Hermione.

"There was a lake in a garden they had there" said Luna.

"But how?" asked Hermione.

"You didn't know water phoenixes can travel through water" said Luna.

"Yeah, Luna came through a sink she scared Fred when he came into the room" said Ginny.

"Nice to see you Ginny" said Hermione.

"You're coming back to school next week right" asked Ginny.

"Of course" said Hermione.

Through all the joy and laughter Hermione finally realized that it was the last day before they returned to Hogwarts after break. Hermione moved towards the window, and looked out it. She watched as she noticed someone outside the house. Hermione wiped away the fog from the window.

'_Is that Draco?'_

She looked out the window.

'_Great now you're hallucinating about him'_

Hermione walked over to her bed, and went to sleep.

"Hermione come on we're going back to school" said Luna.

"Oh right" said Hermione.

She walked with Luna onto the train. As she walked into a compartment she noticed someone staring at her. Hermione looked at the person who was staring at her. It was Draco, his eyes were directed at her.

"Hermione are you coming in" asked Ginny standing in the doorway looking to where Hermione was looking.

"Yes" said Hermione looking back to where Draco had been standing, but he was gone.

Hermione sat in the compartment not listening to what Luna and Ginny were talking about. She walked off the train, and to her surprise Harry and Ron were waiting for her.

"Oh, Harry" said Hermione.

"Yeah we thought we'd come back" said Harry.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione began walking to the castle.

"I'm surprised you aren't dead yet Potter" said Draco.

The sound of Draco's voice made Hermione feel nervous.

"Bored Malfoy or do have nothing better to do then insult people everyday of your life" said Hermione.

Harry and Ron looked at Hermione with a surprised look.

"Master we have no time for her" said Artemis.

Draco looked at his cat then glared at Hermione, and walked away with Crabbe and Goyle trailing behind him.

"Did we miss something Hermione" asked Ron.

"I don't know what you're talking about Ronald" said Hermione.

"Malfoy had nothing to say" said Ron.

"Where were you by the way" asked Harry.

"I don't know what you're talking about" said Hermione.

"Luna said that you where trapped, but then you suddenly appear seconds later fine" said Harry.

"Well I am fine" said Hermione.

"You where with Malfoy…we just wanted to check on you" said Ron.

"He's not a bad person" said Hermione.

"He's Malfoy, the same creepy block everyone's known since first year" said Ron.

"Right, why would I want to defend him" said Hermione.

'_What's wrong with you, you don't like him'_

"Are you alright Hermione" asked Harry.

"I'm fine let's just get inside" said Hermione.

The next day they came into the hallways and looked into the hallway.

"Where is Harry" asked Hermione.

"He's in the common room, I needed to see if you were alright" said Ron.

"That's sweet Ron" said Hermione.

Hermione joined her lips with Rons', and kissed him passionately.

"Finally decide to get together with the mudblood Weasley, you should be proud" said Draco.

Ron turned and looked at Draco.

"Shove off Malfoy" said Ron.

"You know that's actually hurtful Weasley" said Draco.

"Why are you bothering us Malfoy" said Ron.

"Why are you playing with a mudblood" said Draco.

Ron pulled out his wand, and so did Draco.

"Don't try it Malfoy" said Ron.

"Don't try what playing with mudbloods" said Draco.

"That's it" said Ron.

Ron threw a spell at Draco, and soon Draco threw one back, soon they where in a full out battle.

'_Expelliarmus'_

Draco's wand flew out of his hand.

'_He wouldn't'_

Draco threw a small amount of fire at Ron's hand.

"Ow! What the bloody hell was that" said Ron.

Hermione crouched near Ron, who had fallen to the ground. She looked over to Malfoy who had put his wand away, and made his way through a crowd of Slytherins and Ravenclaws who had gathered to watch him and Ron's fight.


	19. The Realm

Hermione began to walk after Draco, and pushing through the crowd.

"Excuse me" said Hermione.

She chased Draco until she found him sitting on a boulder by a lake.

"I should push you in for what you did Malfoy" yelled Hermione.

"Why is it you care what I did Granger? You're the one who can't help but be curious about everything, and therefore I'm better than you" said Draco standing up and walking passed Hermione.

"You're better than me" yelled Hermione.

"Glad you accept it" said Draco continuing to walk up the hill that led down to the lake.

Hermione pulled out the piece of paper that had been ripped out of the book. Aura laying her head on Voldemort's shoulder. It looked so sweet, and touching. There was something more to Voldemort, he couldn't be all hatred if someone like Aura had liked him once before.

To discover this you'd have to be a little curious. So maybe Hermione was the right person to find this out. She needed to go to Aura again, she'd help her understand. Sure Aura had shown her the flashback of her and Voldemort. He wanted to forget Aura, for what he did. Was that the reason he was hunting her and Aura? For the fact he loved her still?…or did he not?

She'd have to ask Voldemort himself, but Aura would be easier to ask. Or she could make a short trip to a cemetery. Hermione apparated, and landed in front of Dumbledore's grave. How she would get him here she wasn't sure.

On a sign next to Dumbledore's grave there were words. All Hermione could make out was: _Op n t e realm thr ugh the dar ro m_

"A realm?" asked Hermione.

"A yes, the old realm…harmful to some, helpful to others" said an old gray cat crawling onto Dumbledore's grave, and laying there.

"Who are you" asked Hermione.

"Mortimer Dumbledore, last name Dumbledore…master deceased" said Mortimer yawning and closing his eyes.

"Was your master Albus Dumbledore" asked Hermione.

"Albee?" asked Mortimer opening one eye.

"Yes, was he your master" asked Hermione.

"He was my master till snake head killed him" said Mortimer.

"Snake head" asked Hermione.

"He's leader of the masked men" said Mortimer.

"Oh, the Death Eaters" asked Hermione.

"Where" shrieked Mortimer jumping to his feet and looking both ways.

"No, no there's no Death Eaters here" said Hermione.

"Shhhhhhhhh" shushed Mortimer looking around.

"What" asked Hermione.

"MASKED MEN" yelled Mortimer hopping into Hermione's lap.

Hermione looked around, and then saw two masked figures walking from the woods near the graveyard.

"Come" said Mortimer beginning to run.

Hermione followed Mortimer into a dark house.

"Go into dark room" said Mortimer.

She walked into the room, and watched as the small cat tugged on a rope to close the door.

"Where are we" asked Hermione.

"Go into Realm, come" said Mortimer.

Hermione followed the cat through a mirror inside the stone room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mortimer, you've made a friend" asked a young boy with short hair.

"Master" said Mortimer jumping into the boy's arms.

The boy looked at least fifteen.

"Professor Dumbledore" asked Hermione.

"Ms. Granger'" said the boy.

"You're so young" said Hermione.

"Wonderful isn't it" asked Dumbledore.

"Ok, but I need to ask you something" said Hermione.

"Ask away" said Dumbledore.

"Did You-Know-Who love Aura" asked Hermione.

"Of course Ms. Granger, no one is as heartless as they may seem" said Dumbledore.

"So all I have to do is get him to show he's not heartless" asked Hermione.

"If you can convince him to change his ways, then perhaps we can save the good that still remains in him" said Dumbledore.

"What if there isn't any" asked Hermione.

"There is even light in the darkest places Ms. Granger" said Dumbledore.

Hermione looked at Dumbledore.

"Mortimer will be able to help you as well, any other information you may need you can get from him" said Dumbledore.

"Goodbye Albee" said Mortimer.

"I'll bring you to safety, but then you mustn't return here" said Dumbledore.

"Albee, can't destroy it" said Mortimer.

"The house will be destroyed, and you will no longer be able to use this passage" said Dumbledore.

"You can't destroy it, mirror realms are vanishing" said Hermione.

"Ms. Granger you have much to learn, the mirrors do not vanish…they are sent to the first craftsmen" said Dumbledore then apparating Mortimer and her to safety.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione picked herself up from the ground. Mortimer scratched at a wall.

"MASTER" yelled Mortimer.

She felt around the ground, where were they? If she wasn't at school soon everyone would be worried. Her vision cleared and she grabbed the cat and covered it's mouth. She could see Death Eaters wandering the streets, and pulling prisoners behind them.

Mortimer's eyes widened as they watched the hundreds of prisoners walking down the street to their probable deaths.

"Did you hear" asked a Death Eater.

"Did I hear what" asked a familiar voice.

"The dark lords nearby, he's suppose to be coming to the building" said the Death Eater.

"I may have to come" said the voice.

Hermione felt her airway cut off, as she listened to the voice. Lucius Malfoy's voice was literally unforgettable, and him being not far from her was the worst of it.

"Just come with me" said the Death Eater.

"Alright, alright let's go child" said Lucius.

"I am not a child" said the Death Eater.

"You bloody act like one" said Lucius walking after the Death Eater.

Hermione stood up and realized she still had Harry's invisibility cloak wrapped on her. She still hadn't returned it, so she flung it around her and decided to follow. Mortimer's complaints were muffled by her hand over his mouth. She believed it would be best for it to be proven early, perhaps even talk to him alone. It would only take a few simple words to get him to admit it.

She walked quickly behind the two who walked in front of her. Luckily her footsteps were masked by all the prisoners footsteps. Then finally they stopped at a door, and then opened it.


	20. Admit It!

Hermione looked down at the cat who then bit her hand.

"Ow" said Hermione lowly.

"Are you bloody crazy you're going into where all the Death Eaters meet, if they don't kill you…Riddle will" whispered Mortimer.

"Well right now it's my only other option" whispered Hermione.

"No, you could go and see Aura, she'll know what to do" whispered Mortimer.

"She's been hiding from him since she came back, I want to know why" whispered Hermione.

"I can bloody tell you why" whispered Mortimer.

"Ok" whispered Hermione no longer moving.

Mortimer sighed.

"He was mad not angry mad, but crazy mad you see and Aura only wanted to help…so she went to master, and talked to him. Then Riddle showed up, and everything went wrong…I followed him back to the Dungeons that day, and nothing was right about him, he got angrier and then…he killed" whispered Mortimer.

"Is it possible that he could still love her?" whispered Hermione.

"By the way he used to look at her, there was nothing that could've killed that" whispered Mortimer.

"Even the horcruxes" whispered Hermione.

"The horcrux also could have taken memories from him, when he made them" whispered Mortimer.

"What memories" whispered Hermione.

"That's something, I'm afraid…you'd have to ask him" whispered Mortimer.

Hermione continued to walk until a few other Death Eaters opened the door, and she entered behind them.

"We shouldn't be here" said one Death Eater.

"We need to be here" said Avery.

"Why" asked the Death Eater.

It seemed the room was a type of elevator.

"You know how stubborn he is" said Avery.

"Tom wouldn't appreciate you saying that" said the other.

"He wouldn't, because it's the truth" said Avery.

"I thought he told us that Aura had nothing to do with why he made the other ones" said the other.

"You really believed what he said when we were younger" said Avery.

"Was I not supposed to?" asked the other.

"Tom maybe evil, but whether he likes it or not he still cares about Fawkes" said Avery.

"You should try saying that to him" said the other.

"How about you try, and I watch as he literally turns red with anger" said Avery.

Hermione was a little confused on the details, but continued to wait for the elevator to stop.

"Here we are" said Avery.

The two got out, and Hermione got out behind them. She began to follow them, until they reached an office.

"I'll see you around Arceo" said the other continuing to walk.

Avery took a deep breath, and then knocked on the door.

"Enter" said a voice Hermione recognized to be Voldemorts.

He pushed opened the doors, and Hermione followed him in until she was inside. She moved over to where the wall, and Avery shut the doors.

"Don't you think it's time you just admit it" said Avery.

"I do not know what you're talking about" said Voldemort from behind the desk in the room.

"You're still in love with her Tom, if you don't stop this obsession with killing Potter" said Avery pausing by a raise of Voldemort's hand, Hermione could see Voldemort was merely pretending to be calm.

However by his facial expression you couldn't tell.

"I have told you many times, I am not and Potter is not an obsession" said Voldemort.

"Every time Potter destroys a horcrux, I've seen you…I know you miss her" said Avery.

"You'd think that, however I don't" said Voldemort.

"What are you going to do when they do catch her Tom? Are you going to kill her" asked Avery.

Voldemort was silent.

"Are you going to make another horcrux out of her? What would she be to you then" asked Avery.

"Leave" said Voldemort.

"I will not leave" said Avery.

"I needn't hear anymore" said Voldemort.

"I will not be dismissed, I am trying to be a good friend to you" said Avery.

"You are no friend of _mine_" said Voldemort.

Avery pulled away from the table.

"Of course not, me and Ravenous never meant anything to you…Now you actually have no one Riddle" said Avery beginning to leave the room, and pausing at the door.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore" said Avery leaving the room.

Voldemort stood up, and walked over to the window in the room and looked downward. Hermione noticed a photo on the desk, and leaned to look at it. It was the same image as the one on the page.

Then will that Hermione left the room by apparating. She then stood in Hogwarts, and pulled the invisibility cloak off of her head. Hermione looked at the small cat in her arms.

She petted it's head, and walked into the school. Seeing the two people that were in that room fight, reminded her of how grateful she was for her own friends.

* * *

"Where have you been Hermione, we were worried" said Ron.

"Sorry, I had to go somewhere" said Hermione.

"Are you alright Hermione" asked Harry.

"You look ill" said Ron.

Hermione hugged them.

"No, I'm fine" said Hermione embracing her two friends.

"What's with the sudden hugging" asked Ron.

She stopped hugging them and looked at them.

"I'm just glad I have you guys as friends" said Hermione.

"We're glad too" said Harry.

As Hermione left, Harry and Ron exchanged confused looks. Hermione walked into her room, and laid on the bed. Voldemort couldn't have been completely full of hatred, a part of him was still trying to get out. If someone could trigger that last good part of him, then this chaotic war would end.

It was definitely possible, Hermione decided. To end the pain and all the death, would be great. It would be so much better for everyone, everything would go back to normal. Or at least somewhat normal, that is if someone would convince him that he should stop this. She knew it wouldn't be easy, and he probably wouldn't do it. No one would have to die if he'd just admit it.

Why is everyone so stubborn?

'_Remind you of anyone Hermione' _she asked herself, then rolling her eyes at herself.

Maybe it was better to leave this alone, but also maybe not. She would need to be more careful though, but when dealing with a bunch of Death Eaters…what was careful?


	21. Lessons Of Neville

Hermione sat up from her bed, she'd fallen asleep in her clothing from yesterday. She stood up and went and bathed, brushed her teeth, washed her face, put her clothes on, and brushed her hair. As she finally made it down the stairs for the rooms, she headed out of the Gryffindor common room.

"You actually look nice in daylight" said Draco.

"Oh, ha ha…shouldn't you be off with a few of you friends" said Hermione passing Draco.

"They bore me" said Draco.

"Well thank you for gracing me with your presence" said Hermione.

"You're welcome" said Draco.

"That's your cue to go off and do whatever it is Dracos do" said Hermione.

"Ouch, that'll put a damper on kindness" said Draco.

"Go away" said Hermione.

"Why do that when I can watch you in your natural habitat" said Draco.

"What are you some sort of explorer, going to write a documentary on me" said Hermione sarcastically of course.

"Yes, it'll be called The Iron Granger" said Draco.

"Oh, you're so funny Malfoy" said Hermione.

"I took an interest in some muggle movies when I was younger" said Draco.

"Have you heard of Romeo and Juliet" asked Hermione.

"Where for art thou Granger" said Draco.

"I have one for you" said Hermione.

"And what would that be" asked Draco mischievously.

"Leavith meith aloneth" said Hermione walking a little faster.

"No can do Granger, I merely came to tell you something" said Draco.

"What" asked Hermione.

"You're on the dark lord's watch list" said Draco.

"And" said Hermione.

"Don't be surprised if you start seeing more Death Eaters around the school Granger" said Draco.

"Wait, what" asked Hermione watching Draco leave.

'_Why does he always do that!'_

As she continued to walk she noticed a person in black following her, she knew it certainly wasn't Draco. She began to run, and could hear the person running behind her. Then Hermione was pulled into a empty class room. Hermione was about to scream.

"Wait don't" said the voice.

"Avery" asked Hermione.

"I understand I'm probably the last person you want to see, but trust me I'm no longer a Death Eater" said Avery.

"I know" said Hermione.

"Wait, how do you know" asked Avery.

"I kind of overheard you talking" said Hermione.

"Overheard or came into the room underneath an invisibility cloak" said Avery.

"The second one" said Hermione biting her bottom lip.

"I overheard that someone was looking for you at the moment, and I wanted to find you before he did" said Avery.

"Who is he" asked Hermione.

"You'll probably hear it from your friends later, but trust me I'm on you threes side on this" said Avery.

"You'd kill your best friend" asked Hermione.

"He's not the person I knew" said Avery.

'So you'd kill him" said Hermione.

"No, he's not Tom anymore…Tom was my friend not him" said Avery.

"Alright so your on our side, but why did you need to talk to me" asked Hermione.

"Warn Aura, and I'll be watching you and your friends. I'll try and make sure nothing happens" said Avery.

"Thank you" said Hermione.

"I'll apparate out of here" said Avery.

"Ok" said Hermione walking out of the classroom.

She heard a popping sound, she guessed he had apparated. How would he watch them though? Hermione continued to walk until she reached her first class.

"Ginny what's going on" asked Hermione.

"New teachers" said Ginny.

"What do you mean" asked Hermione.

"Snape just fired a lot of teacher, and they're being replaced with…_Death Eaters"_ said Ron, saying the last part lowly.

"You recognize some of them" asked Hermione.

"It's hard not to" said Ron.

"Your hand" said Hermione looking at his bandaged hand.

"Madam Pomfrey said it would be alright" said Ron.

"Are you sure she wasn't talking about her job" asked Ginny.

"Luna" said Harry.

"I've just come from Madam Pomfrey" said Luna.

"What happened" asked Harry.

"A ran in with a prickle berry bush, apparently it's growing season…I'm sure the Nargles will like them, it should keep them out" said Luna.

"What about Madam Pomfrey" asked Ginny.

"Snape fired her after I left" said Luna.

"Who's replacing her" asked Ron.

"It was a water phoenix you see, I'm guessing she's a Rogue Phoenix…a lot of them work for You-Know-Who" said Luna.

"That's another thing Harry, Avery isn't on _his _side anymore" said Hermione.

"You can change it" asked Ron.

"I guess, but apparently he'll be watching us" said Hermione.

"That's good" said Harry.

"Have you seen Talia" asked Ginny.

"A bunch of Slytherins were roaming the halls earlier, it was rather strange if you ask me" said Luna.

'_You'd certainly know the definition of strange'_

"Where were they headed" asked Harry.

"They seemed to be gathering in the little grass area, I heard them whispering something but I didn't quite understand it" said Luna.

"What did they say" asked Harry.

"Over the roses, and through the woods…is where the lifeless looker lives" said Luna.

"I've heard that before, just yesterday a bunch of Slytherin girls were talking about it" said Ginny.

"What was it again Luna" asked Hermione.

"Over the roses, and through the woods…is where the lifeless looker lives" said Luna.

"And drives away an iron gate, and pulls in all his belongings" said Neville walking over.

"What was that you said Neville" asked Hermione.

"It's what the Female Gittyroot sings" said Neville.

"Where can you find the Gittyroot" asked Hermione.

"There all over the place at the bottom of the ledge by the library" said Neville.

Hermione thought back, and began to remember.

_She looked over the ledge she was near. Not that far just a yard or two maybe. Hermione heard the shoes getting louder._

_"Just my luck" said Hermione hopping over the ledge._

_She felt her finger get pricked with a thorn. One of her hands was covered in blood. She looked where her hand had been holding on to. One of the books had torn her clothing and made a deep cut in her side._

The thorn! It must've been from the Gittyroot.

"Luna when you heard the Slytherins are you sure that they didn't scratch you with something" asked Hermione.

"It was quite prickly, I heard singing…but I thought it wasn't real, so it had to have been the prickle berry bush" said Luna.

"If the Slytherins were carrying Gittyroot then it had to have been fresh" said Neville.

"Are you sure they were coming from the center area" asked Harry.

"No, they were going to the center area…they came from the library" said Luna.

"What would they need with Gittyroot" asked Neville.

"Are there any potions that use Gittyroot" asked Harry.

"Only two, but those don't really have a purpose…a lot of people wrap them around their wands to make them stronger, but you have to know the proper wrapping technique" said Neville.

"Who knows the proper technique" asked Hermione.

"Some Slytherin girl, she's in our year except she's the teacher's helper…it turns out if you don't wrap it right it'll scream, and then turn into ash" said Neville.

"Where can we find her" asked Hermione.

The six of them began to head off.

"Where are we going" asked Hermione.

"To your favorite place in the world" said Ron.

"Where" asked Hermione.

"The library" said Neville.

They entered the library.

"Good she's here" said Neville walking over to a girl with her hood up, and her long straight black hair coming out of a side of the cloak.

The girl's skin was light brown, and from a distance you couldn't see her eye color.

"Ivory" said Neville lowering her hood.

"I have this hood up for a reason" said Ivory putting her hood back up.

"Who are you hiding from" asked Ron.

"Slytherins and Death Eater teachers" said Ivory.

"Have you eaten today" asked Neville.

"I ate at the lake, but Malfoy was bothering me so I came in here" said Ivory.

"Why was Malfoy bothering you" asked Harry.

"They wanted me to wrap Gittyroot on their wands, of course I refused because I don't like the lot who keep asking me" said Ivory.

"How'd you escape your classes" asked Neville.

"They've been searching for you all day" said a blonde haired girl sitting down.

"Neville you know Adeline, the girl who gave away my position at the lake" said Ivory.

"Hi Neville" said Adeline.

"Adeline Malfoy" said Hermione.

"Who's asking" asked Adeline.

"Your Draco's cousin" said Ron.

"And I still hate him for it" said Adeline.

"For what" asked Ron.

"Being born" said Adeline.

"Your only five weeks older then him" said Ivory.

"And that five weeks makes a lot of difference between Draco and I" said Adeline.

"Counting everything that's the same" said Ivory.

"Name one other thing" said Adeline.

"You have the same father" said Ivory.

"Except Draco respects him, I consider him a cheating bastard" said Adeline.

"So what is it you needed Neville" asked Ivory.

"Great, if I wanted to be ignored I would've lived with my father" said Adeline.

Ivory looked at Adeline, and then looked back at Neville.

"We just need to make sure that you don't tell anyone the proper technique" said Neville.

"I won't , our teacher doesn't even know it" said Ivory.

"Then how do you" asked Neville.

"My mother is Daffodil Flower, and she is a herb phoenix…I grew up around Snape, who happened to have a lot of screaming Gittyroot around. I wrap it around a stick one day, and it shuts up…suddenly I can use the stick as a wand, how? Snape doesn't know, I don't know" said Ivory.

"If you told us stories about your life we'd find everything in Slytherin less boring" said Adeline.

"So what is the proper wrapping technique" asked Neville.

"Can't tell you" said Ivory.

"Do you still have the wand from when you were younger" asked Hermione.

"Never leave home without it" said Ivory holding up a crooked stick with what looked to be a vine with a face on it.

"Can you come with us" asked Harry.

"Sure" said Ivory.

Soon they sat in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"A Slytherin in the Gryffindor Common Room, blimey I must be dreaming" said Seamus.

"Can you re-hydrate it, so we can ask it some questions" asked Neville.

"You can re-hydrate things" asked Ron.

"If you're part herb phoenix" said Ivory pointing the tip of her finger at the vine.

The vine coughed.

"Sweet pickles, there are so many humans here" sang the Gittyroot.

"Can we ask it questions" asked Hermione.

"They're very intelligent, so they can speak" said Neville.

"Excuse me my dear, but may I have some water…losing leaves, dying" sang the Gittyroot.

Neville grabbed a cup and pointed his wand at it, and it filled with water.

"Thank you!" sang the Gittyroot.

The voice of the Gittyroot was very opera like.

"Excuse me, Ms." began Neville.

"Ms. Petunia" sang Ms. Petunia.

"Ms. Petunia, can we ask you some questions" asked Neville.

"Ask away…fret and play" sang Ms. Petunia.

"Do you know what the Slytherins are doing with the Gittyroot" asked Harry.

"There plan harsh, the plan dark…death and destruction" sang Ms. Peturnia.

"Death" said Harry.

"Destruction" asked Ron.

"Ms. Petunia have you heard from the other Gittyroots of their dark plan, they plan for death and destruction" said Luna.

"You just repeated" began Harry.

"Shhh" shushed Ivory.

"Oh, yes…darkness and despair, they plan to meet over there" sang Ms. Petunia pointing out the window.

"At the lake, they'll meet at the lake" asked Luna.

"Yes, sadness and glee…neither for me" sang Ms. Petunia then reattaching herself to the stick, and dehydrating.

"What do you think she meant by death and destruction" asked Ron.

"Nothing good" said Hermione.

* * *

**_Yes, I changed my name again...(can't decide on perfect name for me, but this one comes close). This chapter was a little long then most of the ones I do, so be happy...it's not an early christmas present though, the next one will be because I'm aiming for a much longer chapter. YAY! :) Review Please (with a chocolate sundae on top) :D_**

**_-IvorySnape_**


	22. Out Of The Tower

We've been trapped inside Gryffindor Tower for weeks, and find it unlikely of anything changing anytime soon.

"Psst...Granger" said Ivory.

Hermione looked over to Ivory, Ivory was by the Gryffindor Tower door.

"Where are you going" asked Hermione.

"Come on" said Ivory.

"We shouldn't be leaving the tower" said Hermione.

"We're going to the Headmaster's Office, there's something there we'll need" said Ivory.

"There's nothing there, we need to get back inside" said Hermione.

"Unless you want the Slytherins to come bursting down the Gryffindor Tower door, along with your little Slytherin boyfriend...then we should be moving along" said Ivory.

"Malfoy is not my _boyfriend_, and how do you even know about that" asked Hermione.

"Slytherins see, and hear about everything Hermione...and if we stay in that Tower any longer, none of us will ever come out" said Ivory.

"Except the Towers full proof, Dumbledore himself-" "Dumbledore never had to face the abilities of a highly _magical _and highly _dangerous_ herb before" said Ivory, interrupting Hermione.

"So, then what's the plan" asked Hermione.

"It's better I don't tell you out loud Granger, for everyone's sake" said Ivory.

"Why is that" asked Hermione.

"That's why light travels faster then sound" said Ivory.

"What are you getting at" asked Hermione.

"This is why _you_ appear bright until you just so happen to speak" said Ivory.

"Draco isn't bad" said Hermione.

"Not bad? Have you ever thought about anything other then books in your life" asked Ivory continuing down the hall.

"I don't appreciate being _insulted_" said Hermione.

"Could have fooled me Granger, falling in love with someone who's insulted you since the first time he met you" said Ivory.

"He's changed" said Hermione.

Ivory stopped on the steps towards the Headmaster's Office, and Hermione did the same.

"Look Granger, I know someone who went down this ride...and died because of it, do not take a chance on Malfoy do it for yourself" said Ivory, then beginning up the steps again.

"He's changed..._trust me_" said Hermione, grabbing a hold of Ivory's arm.

"Believe what you may Granger, but it's better not to go down this road" said Ivory.

* * *

Hermione and Ivory entered the Headmaster's Office together, and the Headmaster's chair spun around to reveal Arceo Avery.

"Surprise" said Arceo, then giving a surprising smirk.

A Death Eater grabbed hold of Ivory, and Hermione dodged the one trying to grab her. Which then she was against the railing of the Tower where Dumbledore had fallen from in sixth year.

"Interesting" said Arceo standing from the chair, and moving beside Draco whom was the only unmasked Death Eater besides his father.

"I trusted you" said Hermione to Arceo.

"We put on a good show, didn't we? I would never leave my friend, we are like brothers; him and I" said Arceo.

"You betrayed us" said Hermione.

"There was no betrayal, I was just being a spy" said Arceo.

"Draco, _please_" said Hermione, who caught Draco's attention and Lucius'.

"Draco, you haven't been speaking to her" said Lucius.

"Of course not father" said Hermione.

Ivory looked down, and shook her head no.

"You truly will be nothing more then a traitor, will you" said Ivory to Draco.

"Now, now dear...you needn't yell" said Lucius turning to Ivory.

"Let's make this quick" said Arceo to Lucius.

Lucius smirked.

"I'll take this one" said Lucius.

"No, the boy must do it" said Arceo.

"The boy did the last one Avery, let Lucius do it" said Ravenous.

"Very well then" said Arceo turning to Lucius. "Go ahead" said Arceo.

_"Avada Kedvra" _said Lucius.


	23. Unexpected Ending

The spell seemed to be slowing, as Ivory's mind began racing, but as she looked at Hermione; the look on Hermione's face brought her to a memory in her sixth year.

_She was sitting on a stair outside the Headmaster's Office, and when she opened the door. Ivory could see Dumbledore attempting to be the voice of reason between the Death Eaters, and the killing of her best friend._

_"Enough of your talk Dumbledore" hissed Arceo._

_"I want this girl dead" said Lucius._

_"Allow the boy to do it, make him do it" said Bellatrix._

_"No" said Severus coming from behind Draco._

Ivory suddenly snapped out of it, in enough time she kicked the Death Eater's knee behind her. The Death Eater gripped it, and Ivory pulled out her wand and through it in a perfect line with the Killing Curse. Hermione fainted before it could hit her, but the Killing Curse hit the wand causing a shriek to burst throughout the room; which caused everyone to cover their ears.

However, Ivory moved quickly and grabbed her wand, then grabbing hold of Hermione and apparating.

* * *

Hermione coughed, and sat up inside the carriage. It had black roofing, and windows.

"Ivory" said Hermione, after vision had cleared.

"Granger, you're alright" said Ivory.

"Yes...you're bleeding" said Hermione, referring to Ivory's bleeding left side.

"_Strobumus Reaction_, it only happens when Gittyroot wand is hit by another spell...it reacts by giving off a horrible shrieking sound which can penetrate skin, causing this cut on my side" said Ivory.

"Will you be alright" asked Hermione.

"Yes, I've got a healer who will be able to help us both...I can't say I hadn't expected them to be there" said Ivory.

"Thank you" said Hermione.

"You don't need to thank me for saving your life" said Ivory.

"Not only for that, but for _trying_ to trust me" said Hermione.

"No problem Granger" said Ivory.

It just goes to show me...curiosity may kill you, it's no longer just cats; but in my heart, I know...Draco would never mean to hurt me.

* * *

**_Yes, this is the end :( . However, I will make a sequel :D. I've already started on it too!_**

**_However, I'll probably put up the prequel before I place up the sequel. ;)_**

**_-MadamIvory_**


End file.
